Old Dirt Roads
by Leonixon
Summary: It has been only weeks after the uprising of the androids. Even though most are in fear, many have hatred and anger towards the androids. Hank worries for his android partner and his safety. No longer bound by Cyberlife and the DPD there was only one choice for Connor: Sending him away to his sister who lived beyond that of today's technologies and dangers.
1. Prologue

**So hello! Usually you see me writing for transformers fandom but recently I have come into another obsession and decided to write about our favorite android boi. I have no idea what I am doing but I knew I had to write something for this fandom. So bear with me while I figure out what the hell I'm doing. Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The countrysides of New York were untouched by the technologies of today. The air was crisp in the early morning of late spring. The apple blossoms were sweet and the birds chirped their songs.

The roads were still driven by humans and clunky vehicles. The local grocery stores were not tended by androids but run by families entering the sixth or even tenth generation. The fields were still sowed by chugging and sputtering old tractors and the traditions here ran deeper than the roots of the corn fields.

This particular town so many miles away from the heart of android productions and the uprisings of such were untouched by these troubling times. An android was unheard of in these parts.

It was early morning and only a few cars drove on the dirt roads. Not many rushed to work at the one grocery store, the one hardware store or even the one mechanic shop. It hadn't rained lately so the dust clouds that rose beyond the trees of a modest property could be seen.

Upon the modest property a woman sat on her back porch, a yellow flowered blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she read a book, the ones still made of paper and leather. The smell reminded her of childhood and brought ease to her mind. A nearby weather vein creaked and moaned turning this way and that as the breeze blew from the north bringing along the smell of freshly mowed grass and upturned soil from the nearby fields.

The woman closed the book and sighed looking up to the trees that overhung the porch. It offered thick shade to the early sun. Because of this the air was chilly. The coming months would make her grateful for such shade.

Inside the house, the phone rang, a gentle buzzing tone echoing from the kitchen. The woman sighed. She set down her book on the patio glass table and slowly moved to stand. A wince and flinch came over her expression that was soon replaced with a neutral expression. Slowly she shuffled her way inside her home, the blanket still draped over her shoulders. She should have known better, sitting for too long was becoming a thing of the past. She steadied herself by placing a shaking hand on the kitchen counter and walls.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was gentle and sweet. A moment later a gentle laugh escaped her. "It has been too long, brother."

She turned to look out to the long crusher run driveway that led to a dirt road. The McClain brothers were glad to do it for her just recently. "A favor?" She questioned. "Is something wrong? You sound stressed."

Of course he would sound stressed. Her poor brother was caught in the middle of the android uprising. DPD was also anything but smack in the middle of it all.

"I'm glad to hear that...of course. Just as long as you're not asking for more booze money. I'm kidding." She smiled but it went away.

"Oh... _oh_..." To this she looked back to her living room. Her eyes drifted to the guest bedroom beyond. "Is...will it...why here?"

Her eyebrows creased in concern. "Of course." She corrected herself. After all, their mother taught them respect. "Until things blow over." She assured.

A smile crossed her lips. It was still good to know he had a kind heart under that hard exterior of his. "He will be safe here, Hank. I promise."


	2. Too Sober

**Chapter One: Too Sober**

* * *

Hank sat at the kitchen table twirling a glass of whiskey between two fingers. It wasn't noon yet and his thoughts were troubling him to the point of where a drink needed to calm the slight shake to his hands. So far it was soothing his mind just a bit, the welcoming fuzz that came with the forth drink or so. But that didn't stop the thoughts entirely.

Weeks. Only weeks had gone by since the uprising. Weeks since a bullet almost found home in his head by the Connor wannabe fuck. Hank scrunched his face into distaste upon that thought particularly. Another long swig was taken from the glass, ice clinking as he did so. He stood up and walked to the kitchen sink placing the glass by the edge.

From the living room the low murmur of a news reporter talking switched to another voice that was more firm and agitated. Hank slowly went around the corner and found none other than Connor sitting on the ground against the couch. Sumo was by his side, head resting upon his lap as the android distantly and slowly stroked one of his floppy ears.

He was sitting straight and cross legged as if at attention. He wasn't relaxed. He was affixed to the television still as still as could be. Hank flicked his eyes to the newscast man as he went on and on about the troubles that the androids had stirred up. The headlines scrolled non stop at the bottom changing every so often. Many were questioning if they were to be taken seriously, if but a thousand were enough to overturn the whole country that held hundreds of thousands.

Deviancy was increasing and with it came more and more outrage. Now that the androids were deemed a whole new sentient race as the president coined, was it the humans responsibility to atone for their mistakes and correct the wrongs? Now that they were alive, was it slavery to have them answer to humans as before? Now they were alive would they too need to be paid wages, have equal rights as their human creators and have the freedom that the United States stood for? All the answers were too obvious for Hank but some didn't seen to just _get it_ yet.

Conner didn't seem to give Hank any indication he knew he was there.

When one particular news station broke to a commercial the android would switch to another, something with even more angry words and protesters. It was terrible. Human should have known better they were playing with fire when they created androids. They should have known there was possibility of sentience within them. All creatures evolved, what made technology any different?

Connor didn't seem affected by the humans heated words and opinions. He took it all in and simply sat on the information. Did he know how much danger he was in every time he walked outside that door? He merely saw the humans as a whole, as a single creature reacting to another. Or something along those lines. Hank wasn't following when he was trying to explain. "It is only normal that humans would react with fear and anger. Humans don't like the unknown." He had said once.

And Hank completely agreed.

He gave the android one last glance and walked back to the kitchen. Since those few weeks ago Connor had been residing with him. Hank felt that it was his duty to protect him. There were riots against the androids and it was unsafe. Despite Markus and his peaceful protests the humans always responded the same. Violence always seemed to be the answer. It was disgusting and just fucking stupid.

Hank sat at the kitchen table again and pressed his lips into a firm line. Would this city implode? A bitter laugh. He had no doubts that it would to some degree and point and that it was the start of a bigger plan.

If he could, Hank would send him away, protect Connor, the android that somehow cracked and broke down his hard exterior and found his way into his heart. He huffed.

He would never, ever admit such a thing aloud to him though. Fuck that. But there was one thing he would admit. Connor had grown on him most definitely. As if he was a son of sorts. Never would he ever replace Cole. Never. But Since his deviancy he had grown more...vulnerable. A new light shone in those brown eyes of his. The world was newer now. Larger. It was an awakening and Connor was just an innocent trying to find his way through it all.

He had to find himself. Somehow and someway through his mess. It wasn't fair. It was like...like he was but a child learning, seeing, hearing...tasting.

Hank screwed his face in distaste again upon those not so distant memories.

Hank found himself strictly responsible for his safety and well being. Was he not the one to test his limits? Ask those heavy questions and push him past his breaking points? If he could, Hank would protect him from the outside world. Hell, lock him within his home like some fucked up Rapunzel. But sadly he couldn't. He couldn't hide him form the real, new world.

Or could he?

Was it selfish of him to even think of such a possibility? He looked over to the phone that sat on the kitchen counter. Barely did he even use the damned thing. People contacted him by his cellphone anyhow. He would receive the occasional robot call or telemarketer and tell them to shove whatever they were selling up their ass or worse if he was drunk enough.

Hank reached for the phone and stared at it for a few moments. He looked up towards the living room.

 _"They are_ _not_ _living. They are stimulating life, copying us-"_

 _"How do we know this wasn't Cyberlifes' plan from the start!? To plunge the country into chaos and then be the heroes to solve it?"_

 _"Could it actually be a plan that they-"_

 _"No, no, no, I assure you they..."_

 _"Destroy them before they destroy us!"_

The words only grew more heated. Hank pressed the talk button, dialed a phone number he would always remember by heart and placed it to his ear.

He glanced at the bottle of whiskey and took a straight shot from it.

It had been a long time since he had spoken to his older sister. He was just glad she was out of the clutches of such troubles, disasters, and the fuck ups that were society itself.

"Hello?"

Her voice was like a soothing balm. When he was younger she was the one she looked up the most. Went to for advice. She was soft, wise, and calm. She was sweet and innocent to this day. No one would dare to do her wrong. Her kindness could even break those with the coldest of hearts.

"Hey...Sophie...how're ya doin'.?"

"It has been too long, brother."

"Yeah...yeah...it has. Way too long." A gentle laugh. He bowed his head, stray strands of gray hair framed his face. He kept the phone clutched within his hand tightly. It was too good to hear her voice. "Look, Sophie, I hate to do this to you but I need a favor. I need your help."

"A favor?" She questioned. "Is something wrong? You sound stressed." God bless her soul. She should have known better than that.

"Yeah, yeah, just ah...trying to regroup after all of, ya know," he cleared his throat. "I bet you've been keeping up with all of the news and shit. I'm fine. I'm fine." He looked up waving her off. The lieutenant didn't like it when people got sappy over him.

"I'm glad to hear that...of course. Just as long as you're not asking for more booze money. I'm kidding." Her voice held a smile in it.

"About the favor Sophie." His voice turned serious. "I don't know how to say this without beatin' round the bush but I have an android. Good kid, good kid..." He assured." Just...he used to work with me on the deviancy cases and now he has nowhere to go and nothin' to do. I can't have him rot away here...He has no purpose and I can't have him like that." He shook his head. He was getting to the truth slowly but surely.

"Oh... _oh_..." She whispered over the phone.

She was thinking. She wasn't judging nor trying to come up with an excuse. Sophie always went to facts and all the scenarios. Playing through them all like an android herself.

"Is...will it...why here?" She tripped over her words.

"He." Hank gently corrected. He didn't realize the television was turned off or the soft paddings of Sumo walking into the kitchen.

"Sophie, Connor is..." He sighed bowing his head further. He placed a hand on his forehead. "I don't want him getting caught up in this mess. He's too good. He has so much potential. He...I don't want him to live in danger. Just until things blow over at least. With you, he can help around the home, mow the fuckin' lawn or something. Be a doll for your knitted sweaters, fuck..."

"Of course." And she paused. "Until things blow over." She assured.

"Help ya walk and...and...get ya groceries...stay out of that damned wheelchair." He whispered, continuing on.

Again that smile was heard in her voice. "He will be safe here, Hank. I promise."

Hank saw something move in the corner of eye and looked up. There Connor stood in the kitchen, his arms by his sides and a curious yet concerned expression crossed his expression. He tilted his head a bit and blinked.

"When...when can I get him over there?" He kept his eyes on him.

"Whenever you like, Hank."

Connor's expression turned to worry now. It broke his damned heart. He must be thinking he was getting rid of him.

"Okay. Okay. This weekend then. I'm sorry to spring this onto you so suddenly...especially when we haven't...spoken in so long."

"Oh Hank...you know I would do anything to help. What are big sisters for?" That smile again.

"Yeah. Thank you Sophie. I owe you a big one." He hung up the line and placed the phone in the table.

They sat for a long agonizing moment in silence.

Connor inclined his head, his voice small yet assertive. "Are you getting rid of me, Lieutenant?"

Hank pursed his lips. "No. No. Just." Damn it, he was way too sober for this. He took a hurried swig of the bottle. "You're going to live with my sister for a little while, Connor."

"So you are." He straighten his stance and blinked. The LED on his temple flickered yellow for a moment before back to blue. "Is it because of the events that are happening because of the uprising?"

He nodded. "Still sharp as ever, son" He remarked sarcastically. "Yeah, I don't want you in this fucking shit show so ya going to go somewhere a bit less...fucked up." He nodded. "Make sense?"

"Yes..." Though he sounded like he was doubtful. "But where will you go? Are you staying with us as well?"

He still had a job here, Connor technically was no longer needed. And in itself that was cruel. He was just a tool humans used and threw away when they no longer needed him. Connor was smart and he was learning this slowly but surely. The realization came when he saved him from his doppelganger.

"No, Connor. I have to stay here." He had to be blunt. "You don't really have a job at DPD anymore and you're just floating right now. You're free to do what you want but I think staying away from here would be best." He would be safe. Cole was gone, but if he could protect Connor then, damn it, he would.

Connor looked away from him figuring out if this answer was suffice enough.

He held his breath.

"I was unaware you had a sister." He finally perked back up.

"Yeah well, I rather keep it that way."

"Is she as troublesome as you?" The fact he asked this with seriousness pissed him off. Fucking prick.

Hank narrowed his eyes. "No." He said firmly. "She is the sweetest woman you will ever meet and if you give her any troubles I will come over to you and beat your goofy ass myself."

Connor didn't smile but nodded his head as if it was a good enough answer. "Where does Sophie live?"

"New York. In the countryside."

"Countryside?"

His LED flickered yellow again. At this he realized all Connor knew was the towering city buildings made of metal and concrete, automated driver less vehicles and automatic services and busy traffic ways.

"Sophie Anderson." He said allowed. He looked over to the middle aged man who took another larger swig of the whiskey. "Her files are not accessible. Is there any particular reason why?"

He was patient as Hank finish the bottle. "Yeah," He gasped from such a long swig. "Keep Cyberlife fucks and others away from her."

"To protect her."

Hank sat back in his seat. The fuzz in his head was turning into to more sought after blissful confusion he loved. "What? Surprised I have a heart?" He rubbed a finger under his nose. Sumo sat by his side.

Although small, the corner of the androids mouth lifted into a smile. "No, not at all."


	3. Sophie

**I want to thank those that stopped by to comment and read even if it weren't a lot of you. But I am so grateful for you all. I feel like the Connor army is the sweetest fandom I have ever been in in a very long time. I honestly didn't know this would be so welcomed! Updates may come slow because of work but I assure you I will do the best I can! Please let me know If I need to tweak some things here and there. I know my grammar is not "A" plus and whatnot so anything else just drop me a line! Love you all!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Connor turned towards Hank as he continued driving. The hardened cop exchanged annoyed glances between the android and road, keeping both hands clenched around the wheel.

Connor simply sat in the passenger seat of the rental with an expectant expression.

Hank blinked.

"I am guessing we won't arrive for a long while."

"Run out of algorithms to solve?" He grumbled.

"Yes, well, about three hours ago when we departed from the train station."

The tired human sighed shaking his head. "About another hour Connor. Why don't you go into sleep mode or somethin'?"

"I don't need a recharge cycle as of now."

Hank sighed a curse. " _Alright_. Let's play a game."

Connor turned to him with a smile, eager to play. Anything to occupy his state of the art processor/mind.

"It's called the quiet game."

The smile fell from his face and was replaced with doubt. Not a moment later did he brighten back up again. "You are being sarcastic."

"Fucking a..." He bit.

Connor smiled in return, proud he had managed to exasperate him.

The car continued to rumble as they made their travels along the highway.

The train ride lasted from Detroit to Toronto, Buffalo then to Syracuse and finally Albany where a rental was procured.

To Connor, Albany was just like Detroit: another concrete city with metal buildings that towered above and androids and humans that scurried this way and that below. The heart of the city wasn't very large but the city itself was.

Connor's curiosity couldn't be sated, they were not there to sight see.

Accompanying their travels, Hank hand manged to collect a favor from Markus. Within aluminum cases marked with Cyberlife's brand, were spare parts, therium, and some issued clothing if Connor so decided to use them.

"Where he's going he's gunna stick out like a sore thumb with these things." He had said crossing his arms.

So a trip to the nearest outlet was made, where plaid shirts, denim jeans, jackets and other accessories were purchased. A pair of boots that Connor picked out completed his new wardrobe.

Although Connor thought they were odd styles he did not complain. After all, he was made to work harmoniously with humans. To be unwelcome because of appearance was not a good first step in adapting to his new home and surroundings.

"Fix your color." Hank snapped bringing him back tot he present. "Ya don't pop it like that." Hank reached over keeping one hand on the wheel to fix the collar that was sticking up.

"Oh. Sorry Hank. I had read somewhere "cool dudes" wear it like this." He smiled tipping his head a little proudly. "I wanted to be cool."

Hank shook his head. "Jesus, you're a dork."

From Albany they drove towards the east, toward the border of Vermont. Soon, the highway turned into main wide roads where the speed limit was set at forty five.

Connor made Hank aware that he was driving well past over the limit and warned him of the nearby authorities with pinpoint accuracy.

A sigh. "Connor we are the authorities, its fine."

Connor kept his gaze out the window as they drove down the dirt road. A plume of dust rose up from behind, blinding the rear view in a hazy cloud of red as they continued along.

A name upon an old road sign, too blurry to read or reconstruct, was leaning at a very odd angle, just enough for the concert block keeping it there to poke from the ground.

Hank clicked his tongue. "Shit, you'd be surprised how many times me and the boys pissed on that thing coming home from Tommy's. I wonder if his son ever took over the place."

Connor turned back to look at the hardened man and realized something. Did he also dare to notice a fond smile growing at his lips? The sky was clear and the sun was glowing gently above. It was not just the beautiful weather making the mans eyes sparkle in a way he had never seen before.

Was Hank...happy?

Connor blinked looking away from him and back out to the never ending fields and the trees beyond. They watched as the fields became rolling hills with rickety fences.

The wind shifted bringing forth a smell Connor had never smelled before in his life. He curled his nose and blinked rapidly. Hank however took a deep breath.

"Get used to it son, ya going to smell a lot of that around these parts." His tone was humored.

"What-what _is_ that?"

"Shit."

They drove by a heard of cows grazing and gnawing upon the tall grasses.

"Cow shit."

The android whimpered. How could he enjoy such a smell? He would rather smell exhaust...  
Thankfully the dirt road led them away from the stench and it was replaced with something that Connor could only identify as sweet and crisp. For a moment the smell had him preoccupied.

There hadn't been rain for a long while, so the air was blooming with wild flowers and what was identified as Lilly of the Valleys.

Along the roadsides, he identified black eye daises that grew plenty. The wind shifted and from the tree lines, the smell of earth, pine and hearty bark sat heavy in his nostrils.

"Past that is a pond." He poked his chin in the general direction of the treeline. We'd strip down to our shorts and cool off in there. Wonder who took up the cabin in there?" He murmured to himself.

There was a slight turn in the road and few potholes to drive around but nothing that would trouble Hank. The bumps in the road were more than just jostling the android. It felt unnatural compared to the smooth asphalt roads that graced the cities.

"How could anyone travel like this?"

"City-slicker." He chuckled. "The worst roads lead to the best places, hmn." He raised his eyebrows giving a glance to the android. "Isn't that right?"

He looked to his lap, eyelashes curled perfectly and lips slightly parted in thought. Connor was still learning ever since his deviancy. Hank had bits and pieces of knowledge and wise words, even though he wouldn't admit it, to guide him through it. But since the world was still new, he, quite frankly didn't know what to do with himself.

He had no mission. His one true purpose was no longer. He was lost. If it had not been for Hank to take him in...he didn't think what he would have done.

If Amanda had taken control.

He shut his eyes ticking his head as he set his jaw, willing himself to think about anything other than that fear.

"Connor."

His eyes shot open. "Yes, Hank?"

"Look."

Hank slowed the vehicle and came to an almost stop at a very narrow offshoot of the road. Slowly they turned onto the drive. Connor noted it was recently paved over with rocks, so unlike the raw and pothole littered roads. The drive was very narrow and long, hidden by a thin treeline that separated the property from the main road. Halfway down the drive a humble house came into view.

The android narrowed his eyes, immediately doing as he was designed. He took in his surroundings.

It was a small residence. It seemed to be a bit broken down but some things were kept tidy.. A new roof it seemed was featured. A new sidewalk with a ramp and a garage door. The siding was mossy and fading, along with the brick that made up a shot and fat chimney. Shrubbery was modestly cut and trimmed but not to a perfection like those he had seen within his head space when speaking to Amanda.

They both came to a rolling stop. Hank didn't move keeping his hands on the wheel. "Connor...I know what you are thinking."

He remained silent.

"But there are some good memories here. It's well...I think you'll learn, son. In time I think you will do just fine here." He turned the key, engine cutting out. He faced the android and offered a modest smile.

"C'mon, lets get ya settled in."

Connor looked up to the front door upon detecting motion. A woman opening the screen door with a screechy spring. Never taking his eyes off of her he stepped out of the car. He did not need to run a scan to identify this woman.

"Sophie..." Hank greeted with the softest voice he had ever heard. He walked towards her, arms out before they gently encompassed her in a gentle embrace. Too gentle.

Connor curiously tilted his head as the woman smiled and laughed, the beginnings of tears welling in her eyes.

She backed away blinking rapidly as she carefully wiped them away with the tips of her fingers. "Goodness, Hank look at you...you still have that damned beard."

"Missed you too sis. Still have that damned piercing." He pointed to a golden earring studded in the upper corner of her ear. She smirked. "You should know that drunk doings are the best ones, well worse. Just make the best of it." She corrected.

As if a magnet, slow and purposeful, her eyes fell over to him. In that moment, for an unknown reason, the android froze up more than he would have liked. She was a good twenty feet away and yet those warm gray hazel eyes looked through him. She was as tall as Hank but skinnier, frail. She wore a sweater despite it being a comfortable temperature. A light skirt was worn to her ankles and upon her feet were loose moccasins.

Her hair was gray and long, braided to one side of her head and down her shoulder and chest. Her nose was petite and the lines around her mouth told of many smiles that had been shared.

"And this is Connor." She whispered.

He remained still. The way she said his name was something only a fond mother of a newborn would say. Something so gentle and caring and...new. Connor remained where he was.

Hank creased his eyebrows in question. "Connor, the fuck ya doin'? Get over-Hmph!"

The man was smacked in the stomach by a firm blow. The action was fierce but those eyes never became the same. They remained on him and he remained fixed on her. Hank coughed out a breath before he cursed.

"Connor, it's alright. You're safe here."

And just like that, still that unknown reason, everything seemed to become less tense. Less...scary. His shoulders fell. He willed his jaw to clench and carefully he took the first steps toward his new caretaker.

"The hell was that for Soph'?"

"The poor dear is scared _shitless_ , Hank. You should know better. This is all very new to him. God, to be in his care, you poor thing."

"Hey! He's alive ain't he?"

She took a few shaky steps forward to meet the android halfway.

"Easy, Sophie!" Connor bounded the remaining distance to hold her by her hands when she became a bit too shaky upon uneven ground.

"Careful." He noted. "The ground seems to slant at a hundred and sixty five angle."

He was a bit taller than her but despite this and the stumble that did not interrupt her gentle gaze upon him.

"So it does." She said in a way as if a child had just brought her a piece of art work and she was but praising them. She continued to look at him. "Handsome. A strong one. And your eyes." She slipped her hands out of his and steadied herself. The woman reached forward and cupped his face within gentle hands that trembled slightly. Connor stayed still but found himself wanting to relax into such a touch. The LED on the side of his head spun with a lazy yellow as he closed his eyes. This felt...nice.

Hank watched the exchange with silence, never daring to break such a critical moment.

She hummed looking at the glowing node and then back to Connor. Upon the hum, he opened his eyes again, searching her face as they peered into his. A smile that filled the creases along her mouth revealed slightly yellowed teeth that came with age. But somehow the smile was still as sweet and genuine as they came.

"...More beautiful and delicious than any chocolate I had ever seen." She winked at him and pulled her hands away. Connor was left standing alone without the support of those hand cradling his face.

A little huff left him. What was that? He wondered.

"My name is Sophie. As you know I'm unfortunately related to this bum." Her gentle demeanor fell for a sarcastic drawl. She had wit. A little curl came to the androids lips lifting his cheeks and eyelids.

"Hey!"

She seemed unaffected by his outburst and soon the gentle voice he somehow craved, came back. "This is where we both grew up and lived and now you will be staying here for a while." She continued on with that voice that was similar to the flowers that grew along the dirt road.

No, her voice _was the dirt road_. An old dirt road. Graveled and bumpy but the tone was of the black eyed daises. "Connor, I hope you truly do know Hank is doing this to protect you. I know him more than anything else in this world and I assure you his heart is that of pure gold. He cares for you and being here will help him ease his troubled mind. Am I right, Hank?" She turned to him expectantly.

He rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Yeah...sure...whatever. Shit. Ya got any Black Lamb around here. I've been sober for too long." He turned to walk away. Connor knew he wasn't one for emotional bonding.

"One bottle. Cupboard over the fridge. You know I can't drink that stuff."

It was upon this did Connor realize why her voice trembled, her hands shook, and her body was frail. He finally gave into his instinct. His LED lit up a flickering yellow. He blinked once scanning over the woman's body, analyzing for any abnormalities.

His mouth slightly parted to release a small breath. Indeed he found them.

From beyond the trees a plume of dust rose up. Connor did not move. Hank stopped in his tracks.

Hank set his jaw. "Expecting anyone?"

"Only one person." She smiled, but the sigh that followed it was long suffering. "Cash."


	4. Cash

**Ahhh! Thank you so much for all the love! Oh gosh. I Haven't written anything in such a long time and now that I have this and there's so much support...It's overwhelming! Thank you so much!**

 **In other news I'm a bit sick, my throat is so raw, and my voice sounds like an 80 year old woman ahh...**

* * *

 **Spring 2038, New York**

"Holy shit the kid's still around here, Sophie?"

She closed her eyes in exasperation and nodded. "She'd rather stick to her roots than stretch out with her branches."

Connor stood tall facing the now approaching vehicle with stern fists by his side. Tghough they new this Cash, he was alert. Old habits died hard, or so what Hank had said once. But that was before finishing a bottle of 86 proof.

The truck was a clunky thing, the muffler causing a deep rumbling to echo around the drive and off the house. The vehicle came to a stop next to their rental and cut off with a sputter.

The driver door opened with a rickety creak. Hanging from the rear view were a pair of dog tags along with what was identified as a voo-doo doll with a sword and shield. Upon it said it would help fight for what the holder believed in. The interior was clean, well kept but the exterior was beaten and battered. Rust chipped away that the frame and panels.

Connors eyes fell upon the young woman that walked with a lazy stride around the truck to the hood. "Fuckin' thing is leaking shit everywhere..."

"Cash!" Sophie called.

"What!?"

"Language, please, we have guests."

" _Fuck_ that." She waved them all off and got onto her knees that were already shadowed by dirt.

Hank shook his head with a fond smile walking back to where they stood.

Connor remained still, observing the new comer that cared so little for them. Her hair was long and wavy, brown with lighter highlights that were caused by the sun. Her stature was tall and lanky. Her legs were strong and her biceps were shaped. A tan was outlined by a tank top and jean shorts. Upon her feet were worn in cowboy boots.

"Who is she?" Connor turned to Hank.

"My niece."

"My daughter."

They both replied at the same time. Connor tilted his head in a curious manner. "I was unaware you had a niece as well."

"Now you do." Hank gestured to the woman.

"Got ta see what red's leakin' now…" The woman continued on to herself as she crawled under her truck.

"Cash!" Connor jumped from Hank's booming voice. "Say hello to your uncle fer fuck's sake."

" _What_?" She attempted to look up at the voice but only crashed her forehead into the bumper with a clang. "Ow, ow Jesus." Her voice had a strange...accent. What was that called? It was a curious thing. Charming...

She scooted out from under the truck and stood with one hand on her hip, and the other nursing her forehead. Her eyes searched the group. Her lips pulled apart revealing a bright smile and glistening familiar hazel eyes. They were very pleasant.

"Uncle Hank!" She raised her arms and made her way over to him. Connor never took his steady gaze off of her, even when she walked past. She smelled of something fruity and strong. The smell of grime was also noted.

"Hey, pipsqueak. What are ya still doing here? Told ya ta get outta dodge when I was here the last time.

"I'm happy here." It was a lie. Connor knew by her heart rate and twitch in her left eye. She was quite the opposite, it seemed. As she spoke her breath smelled of that same fruity smell.

"Alright...fine...okay..." Hank said, not wanting to elicit further argument.

Sophie cleared her throat.

Cash turned to her expectantly.

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

Cash pouted. "Okay look, I know I said I wouldn't but Henry and the boys-"

"No drinking before two Cash, what have I told you?"

Indeed she was slightly inebriated. It was easily identified upon a bodily scan.

"Runs in the family?" She smiled meekly.

"What happens if you get into a car accident?"

"Not likely, fuckin' red will implode before I can ever end up in a ditch. And what accident? There's like ten cars in this town, tch."

Ah, a twang. It was called a twang.

Connor couldn't help himself. It was in his nature. He turned to the truck and he identified the issue immediately. "Antifreeze."

As if noticing him for the first time she looked him over. "Excuse me?"

"You have an antifreeze leak." He clarified not so much. His voice cracked upon those fiery eyes landing on him. They were strong and firm. Holding him hostage. He found himself faltering a bit.

"Haven't seen you around here before. Who the-?" Her eyes had landed upon his right temple. She paused, her mouth remaining half open. Slowly but surely, as if a storm rolling over a valley, her expression turned dark. Her thin eyebrows knitted and her lips curled.

"The _fuck_." She spit. "Is this _thing._ " She pushed him back. " _Doing here_?"

Upon being pushed his LED lit up a deep red before returning to a flickering yellow. It never calmed to its dormant blue.

Hank stepped forward, took Connor by the arm, and pulled him back. He placed a hand up in front of her. "Cash, quit it!"

He was ignored. "Your kind isn't welcome here! Not now, not ever!" She roared.

Connor found something... _curious_ about her anger. She wasn't scary at all. As a matter of fact he didn't feel in danger. He had many people yell, spit, threaten, hell, put a gun to his head and in those moments he may have felt what was now identified as fear.

But this? He could only relate it to a recent happening when walking Sumo. It was as if she was a tiny dog barking, making itself loud as possible to seem scary to a bigger breed such as Sumo. A breed that would never hurt another in it's life. It was sad. He felt sad for her.

And despite the growing danger in the situation Connor spoke. He bravely pushed aside Hank and stood before her. He wanted to sooth her anger. Why? He wasn't too sure. It was perhaps in his programming to dispel any conflict that arose. Big or small. To a hostage situation to a simple quarrel among peers.

"My name is Connor. I have worked with your uncle regarding deviant cases and would-"

Cash suddenly sprang into action. She swung with her right arm and a solid force cracked across his nose.

His vision went blank for a moment before reality painfully snapped back. Next thing he knew he was being held up by under his arms and a steady trial of thirium was flowing over his lips. He blinked rapidly, trying to recover.

"Sophie! You're way outta line!" Hank's voice was a crackling force. Booming across the yard and treeline.

"Thing doesn't even bleed fuckin' red. Fuck this." She pointed at Sophie. "I'm not coming around till it's gone."

" _He is staying_." Sophie's voice was like thunder, rolling like the storm Cash was. Her glare was like lighting. Short but fierce.

" _No_."

"You don't have a word in this. He is staying for his own protection."

"Protection? Just you wait. Once the town knows he's here he will be chewed up and shit out like last nights _fucking_ dinner. And _I'll_ be there."

Her eyes slowly turned down to him. The glare that was grounded into him was something similar to that of what he saw of Amandas' face. Disappointment, anger, and evil. She snapped the glare away and his breath was caught. For a moment he felt fear but realize it was not Amanda that was just glaring at him, but a tiny dog that simply wanted to seem bigger. Or at least that is what he told himself.

Sophie remained a solid force for just moment longer, before she came into his blurry view. "Forgive me Hank and Connor. This is not the welcome I had planned."

A gentle expression came to his face and he flinched away. "I'm fine." He assured with a shaky voice.

Hank hefted the android to his feet. "I should have known." He turned him around looking at his nose. He brought out a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to his nose. Connor hissed at the slight sting of pressure but nothing more. He took the piece of cloth and replaced the pressure with his own hand.

"She's still bitter about her father." She reminded him.

"Who's…? His world was still fuzzy. How the hell did she land such a solid hook like that? The rumble of her truck made him turn towards the driveway. He watched as the red truck sputtered away with a little more force than necessary.

Despite being attacked, despite being hurt, Connor felt disappointment. He had failed to be in her good graces. It was out of his control yes, but deep down he wanted to know this Cash more. She was more than just a fiery woman. A woman with a hard, explicit, crude exterior. There was more.

It was like reconstructing a murder scene or an action.

He just had to solve it.

A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He turned to them both. "You think she likes me?" He looked up to Hank.

Sophie's shoulders fell as she released a thankful sigh.

"Jesus, Connor. Don't you have a mean bone in you?"

Connor ducked his head with a meek smile. "I'm sure her alcohol intake had to be a part of her outburst." It went away as soon as Sophie stepped closer. "It's no excuse to treat you this way."

Another sigh that seemed to calm the last of her frantic nerves. "As for the threats, she's nothing to worry about, dear. She has a bitter heart as of late."

"May I ask why?"

She pursed her lips and turned her heavy gaze to her brother. "Maybe we should get you settled in before we speak of heavy family secrets. After all you are a part of the family and nothing should be a secret to you."

This was heavy information indeed. His jaw was set in determination. He would be trusted with something heavy and he was sure to treat such secrets with honor. Though why did Hank keep so much from him?

That she had a sister? A niece? And who knows what other family he has. A realization hit. Did Hank not...trust him? He was bitter about keeping information away from Cyberlife so..?

"Connor, you coming inside or what?"

"Coming, Hank." He turned his voice over his shoulder, realizing all this time he was staring at the dust beyond the trees that was just beginning to settle.

He reluctantly turned away and towards the house that he would now call home.


	5. Family Matters

**Heya guys** **sorry for such a long wait. 1) I wanted to get this chapter juuust right 2) my job is crazy because of the holiday and 3) I'm s** **till a bit sick but trudging through what I can.** **(Summer colds are the worse its been 95+ all week)**

 **Cash has been a character of mine that I've always wanted to use in one of my fics. She and this fic is based solely...** **well** **on** **ONE of many** **album** **s** **I hold dear to my heart. If you guys can figure it out** **sooner or later** **I dunno maybe a request fic can be the reward?** **Hint: It's country genre** **(Just keep reading. Some hints will be in the writing** **throughout the story** **)** **Thank you so much for all the love and views!**

* * *

 **Spring 2038, New York**

Connor sat in the thick darkness of the living room. Only the source of a nightlight plugged in by the television stand could muddle through such blackness. A gentle glow was filtered through an antique house with stained glass for windows. It was an elaborate nightlight, a work of delicate craftsmanship only done by a human.

He looked to his side. A knitted blanket, heavy and warm and filled with comfort, no doubt a labor of Sophie's, was folded neatly next to him. A pillow that smelled of being in a closet too long mixed with fabric softener of the pillow case was on his other side. Another blanket was offered by Sophie but he had declined politely. The night was cool but not cold.

After a humble dinner of casserole, that smelled of tuna and garlic, Hank had gone off to the guest bedroom to finish off the bottle of Black Lamb. Sophie had retired to her own bedroom.

The countryside was quiet. Too quiet. The sound of cars driving, honking, and rumbling along the roads was now traded for silence. The sirens of emergency response vehicles were the constant song of tree frogs and spring peepers in the nearby pond. He missed the sounds of the city. It was...familiar. Comforting. But this, this silence was something that made his synthetic skin prickle with nervousness. He never realized how the sounds of the city could be a luxury not even Connor was aware that he held.

A firefly blinked by the window causing the android to almost spring into action. At quick glance he could have sworn it was an LED but he calmed his thirium pump and his limbs that had gone stiff in preparation. The little bug went on its way, responding to another glow of its kind.

The android sighed a breath that didn't need to be sighed. He was running his breathing cycles more and more lately. Perhaps it was a part of being deviant, or just integrating himself with his human companion.

He looked away from the window, eyes lingering toward his luggage. He had carried the aluminum cases inside insisting that Sophie was not to. Also, Hank was exhausted after such a long drive.

Within the smaller luggage bag was his standard issued glock, taken apart, cleaned, and placed neatly within its case.

No matter where he went the glock went with him. No arguments. Around here though… He looked out the window once again. He doubt he would have any use for it. He settled his jaw comfortably in thought.

Since they had spoken that afternoon he had not moved. Even as the two siblings ate their dinner at the kitchen table and spoke of old times and new, he remained. He had not changed positions or looked away from that nightlight.

"Are you alright?" Sophie had asked.

"Self healing diagnostics are running at twenty three percent. The bleeding will stop shortly." He replied smoothly.

"Smart talk for yes I'm fine." Hank said after downing another shot of Black Lamb.

Sophie eyed him carefully and took another sip of her tea. A blend of mint and ginger. It was a gentle, pleasant smell.

Connor stared at her as she drank the tea. She looked up and caught his eye to which he looked away. Humans didn't like it when they were stared at. It was rude to observe, it seemed.

It had cooled down drastically outside. A recipe for a storm or rain to come. And sure enough, it did. There was a gentle tip-tap that came from outside. One tap began to morph into two and then three, six and so on.

The rain slowly came in through the darkness, through the wide open windows. A breeze blew into the living room casting the curtains aside. It smelled of dampness and greedy earth longing for water. It was a different smell than in the city. The smell was more electric and heavy. A chemical sting to it. Here, it smelled of fresh crisp waters and greens. It wasn't an odd smell. It was different. That's all. It smelled nice.

The tip-tap of water droplets turned into a harsher symphony as the rain began to move in. Through the window Connor continued to stare into space. The nightlight continued to shine it's warm glow.

"Why did Cash strike me?"

The question was blunt but Connor was never the one to beat around the bush. He liked answers that were straight forward. He liked truth. He liked it when facts were presented as is. A question was asked so an answer, preferably without lies or a "sugar coat" would always be preferable.

He was a straightforward android and it bled into his personality after becoming deviant.

Sophie placed her teacup down on the table and sighed. "She wasn't always this way."

"George..." Hank grunted as if in agreement.

Connor tilted his head.

Seeing this she explained. "George was my husband. A good man. A very, very, good man. Took care of us both with a job in Detroit in the automotive industry. Androids replaced humans, and I'm sure you know how that goes." Her voice was shaky with underlying annoyance.

"You can never defeat evolution, advancements in society. Technology will always grow..." Sophie had begun to stare off into the distance towards that nightlight. A slight motion caught Connor's eye. Immediately his gaze hunted down her hands that were held in her lap. Her fingers fiddled with the wedding band around her finger.

"George didn't come home. The paychecks supporting us stopped and we knew what had happened. He found himself in the gutters and streets."

"Saw 'im one day..." Hank mumbled numbly. "Found himself alcohol and red ice."

"It can take the best away from us." She blinked out of her stare and looked down to her hands realizing she was spinning her wedding band. She stopped, forcing her hands to fold together. "Was he ashamed...angry…? Who knows..." She looked up to the android with sparkling eyes. "He never came back to us."

"Was this recent?" Connor asked.

"Five years ago or more." She took her tea back in her hand. "Enough for the pain to still linger."

"So, she blames androids for taking her father away?"

"No and yes. But enough to...act out, yes. She holds a lot of anger."

Connor nodded. "It seems androids affect your family in more ways than one."

Hank set his jaw firmly upon the comment. "Runs in the family..." He muttered with heat.

The android was startled from his musings when a flash of lightning lit up the unattended garden and yard outside. He eased his mind once more as a gentle rumble came from the distance.

He understood where Cash had anger for androids. He had experienced these emotions with Hank as well. His nose had stopped bleeding hours ago but the remaining sting of broken thirium lines thudded. The android looked to the walls of the living room, the rain was now a steady thrum upon the plant life outside.

He couldn't see in the dark but he could see outlines of many picture frames. Old fashioned photos that did not change from one to the next electronically. These were actual physical copies. The ones that were printed out with ink and specialized paper.

Upon them were photos of family members. Cash when she was little. When Sophie could stand at a straighter angle. And of George. He narrowed his eyes, easily identifying him. He was a man that was strong and sturdy. His smile was bright. He tilted his head. Cash looked exactly like him.

A small smile flicked on his lips before it went away from the sadness that welled in him. Cash was but on the cusp of being an adult when he had left her. Left Sophie behind when she needed him the most…

Why were humans so complicated?

"Connor, dear?" A soft voice in the dark called for him. Lightning flashed. He turned around with a startled hum from his throat.

"Sophie." He greeted with a steadying exhale. "What are you doing up?" He was by her side at the ready. This was the first time he had moved since they had spoken this afternoon.

She held a lamp in her hand, an electric one with a light bulb. It was an antique. She brought it closer to their faces. "I wanted to check on you in case the storm scared you. Call it a mother's intuition." She indicated the blankets that were untouched. "Why haven't you slept yet?"

His LED cycled a gentle blue. "I'm fine. I don't require rest at the moment. What about you, Sophie?" He asked with genuine concern. A woman of her condition needed all the rest she could have. Humans were delicate.

The light highlighted a humble smile. She took the android's hand and guided him back to the couch where she insisted upon him to sit. He did as he was told willingly. She sat down with a sigh and waited a moment. A crackle of thunder rolled overhead and the rain came down harder.

"We've been needing this rain for a while now." She spoke as if she had been carrying on a conversation.

Connor creased his eyebrows in confusion. "I bet. The fields were very dry as we drove by them yesterday."

She hummed nodding her head. Lightning flashed, bright and fierce. The thick of the storm was now beginning to past by.

"Do not let our problems trouble you, Connor. Do not try and fix Cash. That is not your job."

He pursed his lips into a flat line. Was that why he was thinking so much? How did she know what was troubling him? He himself didn't even know that was why he was up. Thinking. Musing. Rolling the days' conversation over and over again. Picking apart more than what really needed to be picked apart.

He opened his mouth to speak but he closed it with a defeated sigh through his nose.

Brown eyes flicked up to the woman who was ever so patient with him. She hadn't known him for a day and she treated him with such care and love. He wished more humans were like Sophie. Humans could be like Sophie if they _just tried_.

The center of the storm was now just outside the window. Lightning flashed every other moment and thunder rolled. Hank would sleep right through it.

Against the storm his voice was soft and gentle. So much so, it crackled just like the thunder and lightning. "Does Cash know of your condition?"

The older woman blinked once, leaned back and hummed. She was not appalled or surprised just taken back mildly. It was as if she left open mail on the table and someone so happened to look at it.

"She does. Did Hank tell you?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"No, I noticed your walking habits and motions were abnormal, so I ran a complete analysis of your body." He paused realizing his mistake upon her wide eyed expression. "I... apologize, I always take into account of my surroundings, including you, Mrs. Anderson."

Old habits die hard, indeed...

She blinked before her shock ebbed away for a soft laugh. "Oh Lord, please call me, Sophie. I'm old, but please don't remind me." She patted his cheek in good nature.

He smiled although it was small.

"When were you diagnosed?" He continued. The rain was now coming down hard, as if it were static on a radio.

She hesitated a moment. "When I was in my thirties the symptoms began to show. Before George left, that is when it became worse..."

"I see." Connor nodded once his LED flickering a yellow momentarily. He was alive but that didn't stop him from learning as a machine. "And Cash? Does she help you as well?"

"She does." She spoke over the rain again. "She takes care of me when she can."

"When she can or when she feels like it?" The android didn't use a harsh tone, no. It was rather blunt and flavorless. Did she take care of her or not was the question but deep down he wondered: was booze more important than her mother? Or was he assuming too much? This wasn't as simple as a murder scene. There were deeper levels, deeper clues than what meet the eye.

And that same question arose. Why were humans so complicated?

A sigh. "She takes good care of me, Connor. She is a very good girl. She's just...lost. I think you can understand that."

He could. He could empathize. No doubt he knew how to feel such an emotion granted the Kamski test. But Cash troubled him more than any human he had met before. Was it her up front hostile reaction? Or was it the what could have been when she looked at him?

She looked him up and down so quickly and made a first impression just like that.

She was a storm. He knew that the moment he saw her. He was curious. He was tempted. He wanted to play with that storm and test it's fierceness. Damn, was he curious.

"Connor…?"

He forced himself back into the present conflict. "While I'm here, I will help you the best that I can. I'm afraid I'm still...finding myself after...after..."

It was still hard to believe that he was now a deviant. Part of the cause that he was created to hunt down. He was part of the reason they won the revolution. He was part of the reason why there were tense relations between humans and androids. But he was here now. Safe from those issues that he himself had a huge part in. His decision to fight his very being to become free was the very reason why they were here.

Was being here, away from it all, selfish? Was hiding away selfish?

There was a hand on his that jolted him from his thoughts. His LED flashed from red to yellow back to a cool circling blue.

The storm was now dissipating, growing farther away.

"You can, but don't feel forced, dear. I could use a young strapping man around the house and I'm sure Cash would appreciate you helping out. She will come 'round. I know it." She smiled. Not a drop of doubt were in her words.

And Connor found himself asking the question before he could even think. He was so critical. So calculated. But now words flowed from his mouth easier these days. Thoughts weren't mulled over and decisions weren't gone through like a simulation. Because life wasn't one, was it?

"Why are you so kind to me?"

Sophie's expression turned sad upon this question and he wondered why. It wasn't a heavy question was it? She bowed her head and shook it as if a gentle joke had just been told causing him to become confused all over again.

The older woman looked up to him, those gray hazel eyes twinkling. A rumble of thunder, though it was farther away." She stood up upon shaky legs using a hand to guide her. "It's getting late, Connor. You should rest." Sophie placed the lantern on the end table.

"Now then." She patted his legs in. "Lay down."

Connor continued to look at her in confusion glancing at himself and back at her. She waited patiently for him to figure out what to do. His LED cycled yellow as he did as he was told, laying his head on the musty yet comforting pillows. She unfolded the blanket and expertly draped it over him. She made sure to tuck the blanket under him and made sure there was slack near his chin.

His eyes followed her motions in confusion. He was being tucked in. A ritual that a parent performed to _a child_ at night. He found it very pleasant. Satisfied with her work, she took the lantern in hand and began to walk away.

"Wait. Sophie. _Please._ " Again, his mouth moved before he could think. He wanted to know the answer. She had just met this woman and she treated him as if he were a son to her. Part of the family so quickly. It was confusing.

She stopped. She turned back to him and flicked her eyes over his face. "I've heard so much about you, Connor. The news, rumors, Hank... but if anything that stands above all of that talk, is that you saved my brother."

Connor sat up upon the mention of Hank. The blankets rolled off of his chest and pooled at his lap.

"I have never seen or heard him so happy before. I have never seen him so alive. Since Cole, we thought the worse for him. He kept getting worse and worse..." Her voice was soft cracking. "We thought we lost him so many times.

Connor thought of that one night he found lieutenant Anderson unresponsive with one bullet in the chamber, one away to being the killed and a bottle of mostly gone Black Lamb. It was the first time he felt an emotion. Alarm. Fear. Haste. It was the first time he began _to feel_.

"But Connor," she walked closer to him, reached out, and held his head against her waist. The storm outside was passing. A gentle rumble the only evidence of the distancing storm and the dripping of rain off of the trees as the wind rustled through them.

"You saved him. And I will do everything I can to preserve the way he is now. I owe you so much for saving my brother."

There was a touch upon his head that he soon identified as a kiss. He blinked looking up to her.

"You means so much to him and for that you are family too, even if you bleed another color you are our blood." She smiled with a firm nod.

Connor felt something well in his chest. It was heavy and overwhelming. To be accepted, it felt...he felt. Happy. He felt eased. Honored. Knowing from another that, yes, Hank cared for him just as much as he did for the old man.

He was something of a father to him, and nod doubt did he ever wish to replace dear Cole but Hank was all he had when everything began to crumble and race. When the world began to flip upside down. The drunken hard boiled cop was his rock in that storm. He owed him his life.

The first hug they shared was a testament to this.

"The rooster crows early so get some rest while you can." She pulled away, not realizing how she had been holding him through his thoughts. She patted his head placing stray strands hair back into place. "He's a feisty one too." She winked.

Connor curved his lips into a small smile and nodded. He did as he was told, lowering himself back to the pillow. His eyes flicked over the wooden beamed ceiling.

"Sophie?" He traced the patterns and knots in the wood." "One more question."

She hummed turning back towards him. When he didn't speak she wlked back to his side.

"Why didn't hank trust me? About his family? Is he hiding more from me?"

"He trusted you enough to tell you about Cole." She immediately said. Sophie sagged her shoulders with a deep sigh. "...Hank loves you."

And upon that word did Connor realize that his doubts were silly. To think Hank would never not trust him. Connor's memories went to Cyberlife tower where his doppelganger had threatened to take his life. How he gave up his mission to preserve his safety. How he had fought tooth and nail to defend him _and_ his new mission. And when it was clear it would be a stalemate, Hank had asked questions to prove which one was his _partner_. Not the plastic prick. Not the asshole sent by Cyberlife. Not an it. _Partner._

"He's learning to love again. He's slowly but surely coming out of his drunken shell. Just because he keeps some things away from you doesn't mean he doesn't trust you."

His doubt was slightly curbed for the moment.

"Thank you, Sophie." He murmured, genuinely.

"Good night Connor." She smiled, giving him an assuring once over before she shuffled back down the hall. Only after when her door clicked shut did he return to his thoughts.

Why else would Hank have sent him miles and miles away from the epicenter of the android conflicts?

That morning he had been watching the news. Everything was a mess. Everything was _just a jumbling mess_. The humans still didn't know how to react to Androids becoming alive. No one knew where to start. Not even he. Among all the chaos he heard Hank talking in the kitchen.

He never spoke on the phone. It was a "The fuck ya want?" Or "Fine, I'll be there" And that was it. No, he was talking, having a hushed conversation as if he was afraid he would hear. Connor had turned off the TV and he heard the conversation clearly.

" _He has so much potential. He...I don't want him to live in danger. Just until things blow over at least."_

He wasn't getting rid of him. Not as he first suspected foolishly.

 _He was protecting him._

Because he _loved_ him.

Connor turned onto his side positioning his head upon the pillow. For the moment his thoughts had concluded their rush. For now they were quenched. Though his mind was becoming heavy from all the processing, he felt lighter. A recharge cycle would do him best.

He shuffled himself under the blanket more and found himself becoming comfortable. He had never slept like this before. Normally he would go into a recharge mode sitting at the kitchen table or love seat in Hanks' living room. But this…

The android looked at the house nightlight. The tree frogs began their song in excitement upon the new wave of reliving mositure. The spring peepers were just as pleased.

He closed his eyes, LED flickering. This was something... _nice_.

He focused on Sophie's kind words and the new sounds of the night that would be his new lullaby. Soon his LED bled into a steady standby pulse as he slipped into a recharge cycle.


	6. When the Rooster Crows

**I hope everyone (who lives in the US) had a wonderful 4th! It was super duper hot out where I live and finally it broke today so hopefully you guys are beating the heat as well or the heat finally gave up. HYDRATE! A big thank you to all that stop by and give my fic a read. I love you guys so much 3**

* * *

 **Spring 2038, New York**

Without the presence of Amanda, the zen garden had gone to waste. Connor could somehow still access it yes, but he found no reason to keep the garden in working order. It did not deserve the effort. It wasn't a garden but a prison that took too long to realize.

Normally, androids didn't dream but this, this was no dream. When in a recharge cycle did Connor's mind stray to this place. It always had. In was once a beautiful place. Thriving with artificial life.

But now.

Connor wanted to wake up. He remained standing where he was this whole time as he recharged. He kept his eyes closed and remained as patient as he could. No matter what, he could never escape this place when his mind became dormant. He had escaped the hands of Amanda, yes, but now all that was left was the carcass. Rotting and wasting away.

The emergency exit he had used had rusted. The glass had shattered leaving behind twinkling stars on the ground in the overgrown weeds that were once kept stone-scapes.

He willed himself to stay calm and remained steady. This place was no longer a place of zen nor peace. It was a wasteland, a hell, a reminder of his past sins. A reminder of the grip that the humans had once held over him.

The bad and wrong kind of course.

But no matter what, this place would mock him. It's once clear water, was now murky and overgrowing with algae and invasive plant life. The grass was overgrown and thick. The trees were dying, strangling themselves from their overgrowth.

And the roses. The roses that climbed the lattice work were twisted skeletons of something once beautiful.

 _It mocked him._ As if Amanda herself had done this as a sort of revenge. To remind him that once he was a puppet.

That perhaps they still held onto him.

That perhaps she wasn't gone. Just dormant. Waiting.

At any time would he hear her voice and appear behind him. At any point they could take hold of him again, be wound up in Cyberlife's web. At any point could he lose the free life he had fought for. At any point he could _lose Hank_.

His eyes remained shut. His jaw quivered. His arms wrapped around his waist as he held true. Fear wasn't a new emotion. He knew it very well.

* * *

Connor onlined with a snorted gasp upon the rooster crowing. He blinked a few times, his artificial heart racing and breath rapid. He gripped the blanket that he had wound himself with, grounded himself. For now while he was awake, he was safe. He reminded himself over and over. As long as he was awake he was away from the wastes.

The android closed his eyes and sighed a long final calming breath. He peaked out of the blanket he had curled under and looked around the living room. His hair was astray and messy as he calibrated his functions. Four in the morning.

Indeed, Sophie was right. The rooter did crow very early. As an android he didn't feel fatigue or groggy. A recharge cycle was a recharge cycle. Even if his mind drifted to the zen garden it was not disturbed.

As far as he was aware, at least.

He sat up beginning to pull the knit blanket off of himself, but stopped halfway reconsidering it. It was warm. It felt safe. It was as if he could feel the love and craftsmanship of hours on end that Sophie had made it with.

He placed the blanket on his legs and sat looking out the very same window as he did yesterday. This time he clutched the blanket in his hands, moving his thumb across each strand of yarn. Outside, it was still dark but the hues of the rising sun began to light the sky with a promising dark purple. He performed a quick scan of the household and found that both Sophie and Hank were still asleep. Connor could hear him snoring right where he sat.

Satisfied of their current status and that they were safe, he looked away form their direction and out the window. His knee was bouncing.

It was a sudden realization and it startled even himself. He blinked, immediately stopping the frantic and impatient gesture.

He sagged his shoulders and sighed a steady breath. He was still clearly troubled. The android reached for his pocket. Between two fingers he held his beloved coin.

The android settled himself into the couch, becoming comfortable. And it began. The coin danced across his knuckles slow at first. He took his time, preparing the ritual. His LED remained blue. Steady and rhythmic. The coin flipped with ease, fluid and true.

Brown eyes didn't need to look at the motions. He knew them well, integrated deep withing his programming. Faster the coin traveled and with the steadying ease of the pattern came the calming solace. His motions were carefully monitored. His calibration coin. Connor had it since the day he onlined and was named.

Why they gave him a coin, he wast too sure. It assured his inhuman senses remained sharp and accurate. A blade to never become dull. Because what use was a dull blade?

His raised his other hand and easily flicked it into the awaiting palm. His body only slightly moved, head remaining steady as he gazed out of the window.

He let his thoughts march in order. One by one. The LED flickered. One by one he placed them away in little boxes and files. Stored information that was learned last night in their proper places. He released the stresses of the new environment with such motions.

Hank had called it a nervous habit. Something done to ease the mind. He had a feeling that the lieutenant was correct. He flipped the coin spinning it upon his pointer finger. Carefully he bounced it to his middle then ring and stopped the spinning only to flick it back to his other hand.

The ritual was repeated. Over and over and over again.

The ring of synthetic flesh flicking metal soothed his audio receptors. He controlled these motions. He was the master of this coin.

The coin was passed to the other hand, only this time it was caught flat between two fingers. He remained still. His LED flashed a curt yellow.

Connor controlled this coin. He controlled the motions. Was this the reason why he found comfort in his tricks? Yes, it calibrated his systems. Yes, it helped steady information processing but what did it do really?

He flicked his gaze down to the dollar coin and turned his hand over. Heads stared back at him.

Was this what it was like when he himself was controlled? Did he himself, his subconscious thoughts understand the gravity of the situation?

Did he unknowingly feel these emotions?

His LED was taken over by red. His breath stopped.

Was it purposely given to him as a gateway?

He had become compromised...became a deviant. It was all in the plan.

 _"..._ _We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program."_

To lose what he had gained. To lose what he had just discovered. To realize it was all in the plan. To realize _every single motion_ was _controlled._

 _"You d_ _i_ _d what you were designed to do."_

That was all over. He was free. He was away from her. He had won. Markus had won. There are struggles now but they were making progress. Cyberlife is grabbing at the bits now.

"No." His voice was strangled. Too tight. He continued to remind himself of these truths over and over and over again. A desperate mantra.

Connor dropped the coin as if it had burned him. He held his head steadying his thoughts that became out of line.

The coin flickered across the wooden floorboards. The sound was deafening. No longer could he march them in order like good little soldiers. He was a deviant now. Emotions were unpredictable. This wasn't something that could be fixed with a coin.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Mornin' Connor." Hank waved at him as he lazily strode down the hall and past the living room. Connor didn't move right away. He lifted his head and looked around in confusion. Had he gone into standby? What time was it?

He looked at his internal chronometer. It was well past nine.

"Connor?" He stopped. "You okay?" Hank's voice was slow and careful.

It had been a longer moment than he thought. He had failed to respond in the proper time given.

This time Connor did look up and did what any human would do to ease a situation they felt uncomfortable in. He faked a smile. It was too convincing because Hank was already scowling at his cheery mood. "Of course Hank. I was in standby. It took me a moment to reboot. Receiving a signal from Cyberlife can be...difficult out here."

A snort left him. "You're lucky to get a lick of anything out here." He chuckled. He continued his way into the kitchen, rubbing his hand over Connor's head in greeting, shuffling the brow tuffs further more. He continued on as if he never did it.

Connor beamed at the man as he walked away. That touch somehow made it all better. He wouldn't have known what to do without his partner. He kept him grounded when everything was chaos. And in return Connor did the same for the troubled old man.

"Rooster wake you up?" Hank reached for the cabinet and brought out a can of coffee grounds.

"Yes, though I think I went into a standby to finish...processing things."

"Hmn."

"Hank?"

"Hmn?" He turned to the coffee maker and opened the lid.

He reconsidered his next words. _I need to talk to you._ "Are you leaving soon?"

"Ready to get rid of me already?" He scooped the grounds into the filter and plopped it into the machine. The tank was filled with water already. He flicked it on.

"N-no..." That backfired on him. "Just..."

He turned to the android with a tired smile. "Are you nervous? What are you feeling now, son?"

Son.

Connor opened his mouth, flicking his eyes to his hands that held onto each other. When...when he called him that. It made his heart do strange things. Hank Anderson was the only human that cared for him when no one else would. Granted they got off on a very rocky foot but besides those chaotic beginnings, Hank was good. He was loyal. He was gruff, loud, curt and crude. But he was _good_.

Hank frowned, arms to his sides lowering.

"I...do not want to overwhelm you so early in the morning, Hank." A half smile that flicked across his lips and then disappeared just as fast. His LED was a quick yellow.

"Hangover sucks. Mornings suck. But kid, if you have something on your mind, say it. I know I'm throwing ya here so suddenly so you gotta say something. Anything. Holding it in won't help." He shook his head.

Ah, yes, holding in emotions. Connor knew of that. He didn't want to be a burden. He was naive yes and with that came responsibilities others couldn't quite keep up with. "What is lust? What is greed? What is innocence?"

He had asked these questions before. Sure he could resort to cyberlife's unending library of data banks but he wanted a human answer. And Hank always provided that.

"I don't want you to leave me. I think...I don't want your absence. Especially lately...I..." How could he explain the zen garden? He had not told the lieutenant of the place. He hadn't even scratched the surface of those emotions in him. The biggest part of him didn't want his rock to leave. If he did, he felt like he would fall apart. Was he desperate? Was he...lonely? He _didn't_ know.

Hank set his jaw, hazel gray eyes becoming heavy though stern. "You will miss me." He translated with a sigh. " _Fuck_." He spat under his breath. It wasn't heated. It wasn't mad. His voice was hurt and filled with regret.

Sophie said he was doing this to protect him and now he saw first hand the pain of his decision. Connor wasn't sacrificing anything. Hank was. Being away from Connor was scary to him. And it was the same reversed. He relied so much upon the human for so long and now...being on his own...making his own decisions alongside those troubling thoughts.

The coffee maker gurgled to life spilling forth the beginnings of the caffeinated beverage. It was ignored. Hank didn't know how to proceed. He was bad with these sorts of interactions at times but Connor appreciated the patience he had. Having a young son conditioned him to be so.

"I wish I could say something to help you Connor. I really do..." He murmured. He stepped forward and placed his hand on his head holding his head steady. Human touch felt nice. It grounded him. Connor closed his eyes. "I just don't...know how to word it."

Connor opened his eyes revealing troubled emotions. He nodded. His attempt was appreciated but the android remained troubled. His issues were unresolved and perhaps they would remain this way.

"Oh, I smell coffee," came a voice from the hallway. Hank took the hand off of his head as he brought his acute attention towards the older woman. Sophie walked out of her room with a cane, hunched over more so than usual. She took one tentative step in front of the other hiding her discomfort with a smile. "There is nothing better than fresh coffee in the morning." She joked lightly.

Hank made his way to his sister, taking her other hand and helping her walk to the kitchen. Connor stood slowly observing her in worry. Everything about him was forgotten. His emotions were replaced with concern for Sophie, the woman who would now take care of him. As promised, to himself and Hank, he would do the same for her.

"Where is your medication?" He asked patiently. "I will retrieve it for you."

Hank guided her to the kitchen table and helped her sit. She nodded her head and patted his shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She fussed.

She looked up to the Android. She was tired but her eyes were bright and hopeful. She was a strong woman. "They are on my dresser Connor, but I already took them."

In the future he would record the medications and supplements she used and created a schedule for her. He was no caretaker or hospice android but he could try to help.

"Breakfast. I can make breakfast." He offered. He wanted to help so badly. He himself didn't know why. Perhaps he owed her for last night? His LED flickered. no. This was called...selflessness. Yes. It was a good quality but overdone it could become one's downfall.

"Easy, Connor, it's alright." He raised a hand up in defense before he took stock of the shape the android was in. "You might want to freshen up a bit first before we get the day started."

He looked down to himself and noted that his plaid shirt had become un-tucked from his jeans and a sock had fallen off in his sleep. Not to mention his unruly hair.

Sophie laughed. It was a beautiful sound. Connor looked up meekly. Normally he wasn't so unkempt. This morning was already starting so rough. "I apologize." He nodded his head in a polite bow.

"I'm kidding. It's good to see you relaxed, ya know?" He turned to Sophie. "This kid wore a suit everywhere he went. Imagine him coming here with that getup on? Christ."

"Make fun of him one more time Hank and I will charge you for that bottle you brought to bed last night." She flicked her eyes up to him with a knowing, and brave smirk.

"When did you become so bitchy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Since the day you were born, little brother." She deadpanned.

The coffee maker groaned and gurgled it's long dying sputter and puffed out steam. Hank turned to it and shut it off.

"Once the medication kicks in I will teach you how to make the best pancakes ever. How 'bout that? Get dressed Connor. I have plans for you today." She was excited. It made him feel the same way. Finally there was something to do.

"First day and you're already gonna work the kid? I like it."

She smacked him. "Don't think for a moment I will use him like you have for certain errands, _Hank_."

"It was just a bottle! Right down the street!" He realized too late that he walked into that confession. "Wait, how would you know?"

"I _didn't_. I just _know_." She grumbled.

It was warming to see the two bicker like the siblings they were. It was assuring that she was just fine and waking up to stiff muscles. Muscles that were quickly dying on her. He ticked his head. He forced that thought away.

"The bathroom is just across from my room, dear." She noted.

He turned to look at the hall then back to Sophie. "Of course. Thank you." Connor moved to his suitcase and keyed in the lock number. With a gentle chirp it open. Inside were the new clothes that had been bought by Hank. Each was picked out with care and gruff love.

He chose his outfit. A gray fitted t-shirt with light jeans. He collected his belongings. "You can put those in the hamper too, I will do some laundry later on." She called after him.

"Okay." He called back. He turned into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He blinked rapidly upon everything that had just happened. It was overwhelming. First the Zen Garden, the conversation hank and him had failed to have, Sophie's pain, and now the day she had planned for him.

With a sigh he tilted his head up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

He could hear Hank and Sophie speaking in low tones, he was tempted to eavesdrop. He tisked with a curt tilt of his head and gave into his curiosity.

He heard bits and pieces. Their voiced were sometimes too low to register. "...Maybe I'll stop by Cash's place to smooth things over. She could have stayed a bit. Haven't seen her in a years and she punches my fuckin' android."

He paused. Sophie said something way too low. A bark of laughter. "Yeah right. Those two will end up being cat and dog, Soph."

Connor looked toward the ground.

There was a moment of silence. "Keep an eye on him. He's...something's wrong..." He scrunched his still closed eyes in confusion. "...can't tell me."

"He just became deviant. I know." Another pause. "Patience. He will figure it out."

He stepped away from the door in one fluid motion. Would he? Would he figure it out?

The android could reconstruct and construct scenarios in less than ten seconds. He knew more than fifty types of combat styles and languages. He was the perfect detective, infiltration agent, and cop. Yet when it came to his troubles, he was so very lost. There was no reconstruction or evidence to build off of.

He looked up to the mirror cabinet. Brown eyes stared back at him, trailing over his jaw and then to his temple. A troubled yellow LED flickered back. He tilted his head and touched it as if willing it to calm down.

His hand hovered away and floated to his hair. He combed it back with a sigh examining his features more.

"Why don't you get rid of your LED. The others have." Hank had asked with a shrug.

Connor blinked as if confused by the question. The answer should have been obvious "I'm an android. Though I've...deviated...I wish to be identified as one. I believe it is who I am."

Without the LED he could have blended in with the humans. Alive.

But with it, he was easily pointed out as an android. And he would remain to that identity. He began unbuttoning his shirt with nimble and easy motions. He pulled the shirt apart and allowed the article of clothing to slide down his arms. He looked back at the mirror. He wasn't a strong figure, like a build such as Luther. He was lithe and strong but nothing more. He was built for speed and integration. He was made to blend in. The freckles and marks upon the synthetic skin of his face proved that _they_ added every tiny detail as possible to make him as human as possible. Except he wasn't.

He was still rigid with his words and awkward. He was learning slowly. Sarcasm was still difficult to acknowledge. Certain emotions were still being identified. And new habits were growing, such as bouncing his knee or becoming easily bored when stimulus became low. Before he would simply remain still as a statue and wait for a command.

Still keeping a strict gaze upon himself he unbuttoned his jeans and zipped his pant down. He stepped out of them continuing to asses his visage with hard eyes. It was as if he was interrogating himself.

"Connor! You alright in there?" Was Hank's booming voice. He was being concerned. He appreciated it.

"Fine." He called. He finally took away his gaze upon himself. The look was reluctant. He wasn't done with himself just yet. He would continue his interrogation again some other time. He promised himself this. He placed the t-shirt over his head, synthetic skin moving over a toned stomach.

Easily he stepped into the pair of jeans that fit just right around his hips and thighs. He gave a nod of approval before looking back at himself in the mirror. He moved his hair to the side bushing back the bangs that insisted upon hanging over his forehead.

He placed his old clothing in the hamper and opened the door to the smell of warm coffee on a Sunday morning.


	7. Sunday

**Hello guys! I want to really apologize for a late update. I'm training to become a co-manager of my department and it's getting more and more intense including overnight shifts that kick my ass to no end. Also, I recently bought a new vehicle so that's been a trip and a half! Birthday is also tomorrow ;D I'm an old lady :l**

 **So, anywho, thank you for sticking around and reading. Love you all!**

 **Second Hint: Her album that I adore was released in 2016**

* * *

 ** **Spring 2038, New York****

"The bathroom is just across from my room, dear." She noted.

"Of course. Thank you." Hank watched as he walked to his suitcase and keyed in the lock number. Despite their bickering, Hank was tense. There was something that the android wasn't telling him. If he were to leave, he wanted to do so with a clear conscious. He wanted to know he would be alright.

Sophie leaned over the table helping her voice travel after the android. "You can put those in the hamper too, I will do some laundry later on."

Hank continued to watch after the android as he made his way into the bathroom. When the door was closed did Hank's shoulders fall. He placed a hand to his forehead and walked over to the coffee machine. His hand fell.

"Black, Soph?" He murmured.

"Yes." She looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Hank?" Her voice was purposely low.

No doubt could the android hear them even when they spoke in hushed tones. "He's acting weird." He didn't explain further, too busy making his own coffee. That, or it was just not wanting to overturn that rock just yet. He took both mugs in hand and placed her coffee down first. He was comfortable standing, leaning against the counter.

He took the first sip and was met with the satisfaction of the taste.

They were quiet for a moment before Hank huffed a short laugh. A topic change would be good. "Cash hasn't changed a bit."

Sophie stared ahead, her gaze faraway and long. "She _has_. That damn Harvey is the devil on her shoulder. She forgets about the angel every single day." Her eyes flicked up to her brother. "It's like its no longer there..."

Hank shrugged. "You know how the youngin's are these days. She will grow out of it. Once she see's that fucker's intentions, it won't be so easy." Another sip of coffee. "...Maybe I'll stop by Cash's place to smooth things over. She could have stayed a bit. Haven't seen her in years and she punches my fuckin' android."

She considered his words. "You taught Connor well."

He scrunched his face. "Huh?"

"Wasn't he a hunter of sorts? He could have attacked her." The question was a test, Hank knew.

He creased his eyebrows together. "No." He bit. "Fuck no, Connor would never..." He murmured into his mug. He placed the mug down forgetting the sip of coffee for a moment. "That's not me either. Connor isn't the type to attack unless he has to, self preservation protocols and whatnot. Especially now with his deviancy. He's learning to react, rather than choose. It's confusing for the kid. He didn't want to hurt her."

His voice was soft after he took a large drag of coffee. "He wanted to befriend her..." He looked away from his sister.

He moved to set his mug down, though he paused. The sun was beginning to shine through the living room windows casting bright square patches of light onto the floor. His eyes flicked over something shiny just under the couch.

He swallowed his coffee and set his jaw tightly. It was small and familiar looking.

Sophie watched as Hank moved with numbed motions, the floorboards of the living room creaking as he walked. He slowly crouched and took the shiny object between his finger and thumb. Connor's coin.

Sophie's expression was firm when he looked back to her. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he stood flicking the coin over his knuckle. He would never be as good as the android, not in a million years. He was still clumsy with the tricks but Connor assured him he was progressing well.

"His coin." He murmured.

"Is it important to him?"

He didn't answer immediately. He stood slowly. Another flick over his knuckle. This only confirmed his doubts about the android. This coin wasn't just a tick. It wasn't a habit. There was something more to it than that. "...You can say that."

"Why was it on the floor then?" She asked the question knowing all too well of the answer. Hank felt like she knew more than she let on and for that he felt a little relief and nervous. Either reaction fit. Sophie worked in mysterious ways,

Hank placed the coin into his pocket. The cool metal burned through the thin fabric of the pocket. It felt heavy against his thigh. But nothing would weigh more than the concerns and thoughts swirling within his mind. Something was wrong with the android and Connor couldn't figure it out. His only hope was his sister and no doubt would she be able to crack the android's stubborn troubles.

She was sincere and trusting like that. There was something about her gentle storms that set a person straight.

Sophie finally took a sip of her coffee and hummed. "Cash might not be home." She carried on the conversation prior as if the heavy find never happened. Her eyes told all though. This wasn't over with.

He was grateful. "Yeah?"

"Cash leads the choir on Sundays."

He looked up to her with incredulity. "Cash. _Fucking_ Cash? Dirty mouthed cuss-every-other-word, Cash?"

"She was a choir girl growing up, Hank. One thing she will never part ways with. I think it's good for her."

Hank smiled. "Girl still has a set of lungs that's for sure."

The conversation died out. Hank's mind still weighed heavy as he unknowingly fiddled with the coin.

And yet again, the older sibling revived it. "Connor will grow on Cash." It was wishful thinking and her tone was just the same.

Hank barked a laugh. He had no doubts. _Honest to god_ , deep down Cash would fall for the goof in no time. The android was infuriating like that. Everyone hated him on first sight but the moment he opened his stupid mouth and started talking the way he does, people trip up and go head over heals. It had to be those damn freckles and eyes of his. It was infuriating. He was too innocent.

An innocent who knew how to kill a man fifty plus ways.

"Yeah, right. Those two will end up being cat and dog, Soph."

Another moment of silence, and the tired man walked to the kitchen table and finally, _finally_ sat down. His voice was especially lower this time. He leaned in close to her. "Keep an eye on him, sis. Please."

Sophie leveled him with a gentle gaze upon his concerned and soft words.

"He's actin' strange. Stranger than usual, sorry." He corrected with a point nod and glance.

When she didn't reply he continued. "Something's wrong and I think he can't tell me or figure it out."

Sophie moved her hand to Hank's and patted it gently. It was a much needed tangible distraction from the guilt and sadness in his heart. He knew how to be a father. He didn't know how to be a friend.

He left the poor android in the kitchen to his own troubling thoughts like an asshole. He didn't know how to approach feelings like he used to. It was difficult for him. Usually he was the one to squash them down and ignore them.

He hoped to God Connor didn't pick up the same terrible habit.

"He just became deviant. I know." A pause. "Patience. He will eventually find himself in due time."

He just hoped it wasn't too late. He blinked a few times before he scrunched his face. He leaned back in his chair taking his hand out from under his sisters.

"Connor! You alright in there?"

The relief he felt hearing his voice shouldn't have been so great. What would he do in there? Nothing. _Nothing._ The man assured himself.

When the android stepped out of the bathroom presenting his new wardrobe, Hank's heart was filled with melancholy. He was so proud of the android.

Just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and Connor looked like any other human. The only dead giveaway was the LED swirling a lazy blue as he leveled Hank with a pleased expression, one that formed creases along the bottom of his eyelids.

Connor moved to stand in between the two, a hand on Hank's chair the other twitching by his hip.

"Well, hello handsome man." Sophie winked up to the android with a cheerful tone. Hank was grateful for the shift in tone. It had to be a mother's skill. To be able to shift from one topic to the next, as if hiding the low murmurs of a surprise birthday party for a child.

Hank couldn't help but chuckle upon the bashfulness of the android. "Cleans up well doesn't he?" He smacked the back of his hand against the android's stomach. The android moved only slightly from the force. Connor was almost preening upon the praise. Especially from him. It made Hank's smile a little too heavy.

"Maybe you should take some notes from him, Hank." Sophie eyed him. "Heaven forbid should you shower everyday."

Connor smiled in humor, those creases under his eyes furthering. Hank grumbled under his breath bitterly.

Sophie reached up to the android and patted his cheek. "Well then. How about we get breakfast going?"

* * *

According to Hank it was the best damn breakfast he had had in a long time. Connor only agreed for the simple fact it was better than what he usually ate at Chicken Feed. Hank rather liked the greasy food. It probably had to do something with his hangovers. Humans liked that sort of food to recover from the unpleasant remains of the choices from the night prior.

Connor's troubles were ebbing away as he kept himself distracted. After Sophie taught him to make pancakes, an interesting recipe that included a spot of rum, he offered to clean the pans and the dishes in the sink that had piled up from the past days. She didn't have a dishwasher but a ceramic white sink, dish soap and a sponge that comically rested in a ceramic frogs' mouth.

He turned his head over his shoulder from time to time watching Hank happily eat and chat with his sister. He kept his mind preoccupied. He liked stimulus. He liked staying busy and thinking. He needed his hands to always be busy. Doing the dishes wasn't a chore but a welcomed activity.

They were chatting about how Tommy's son took over the bar and a remodel was in the works. The place was breaking down and the loan to fix it up was something that had the whole town buzzing.

They spoke about how Cash had taken over the cabin that Hank was wondering about that lain near the woods and pond and recently. Sarah had gotten married and was expecting with her second.

A man named Fredrick got out of the small town blues and moved to the city. But just one. One person left their roots.

"Things don't change at all around here." Hank said wistfully. "Nobody wants to get out."

"No, I'm afraid this town will be stuck in it's own little world for a long time." Sophie agreed cutting another small bite of her pancake.

Connor set aside a pan in the strainer and continued to clean. He remained politely quiet. The lieutenant needed this sort of interaction. He was a loner and didn't really talk much to others, even at the precinct. An android and a Saint Bernard seemed to be his only friends.

They chatted for an hour, Connor happily taking their plates and cleaning those as well. Sophie insisted that he didn't have to be a slave while living here. Hank waved her off. Connor agreed as well with a small quirk of his lips. They didn't understand his need to remain busy.

Ever since becoming a deviant his quirks shone even brighter. He liked to help in any way he could. He liked to observe and listen. He liked to take Sumo out for walks and enjoy the morning air while Hank still slept in. He liked to see other happy because of his actions.

...Living was new. And this new chapter to his life was as well.

The hour passed so quickly. Listening to their conversation while adding musings to his memory, he was finishing up cleaning the plates.

Hank stood. Breaking his thoughts. What he said finally registered.

"You're leaving already?" A little shot of panic welled in his chest. He never had to say goodbye to anyone. Goodbyes were strange. He turned, sponge still in hand, soap dripping off the edge.

He met Hank's eyes. Sad and heavy. He looked back to the sink and kept quiet.

His voice was distant. "I can't use much more of my vacation time." He never took his gaze off of him. Connor saw this in the corner of his vision.

The android placed the dish in the sink and dried his hands slowly. He refused to meet his gaze again. If he did he felt like something heavy within would give way. It was uncomfortable. A pressure that felt ready to burst.

Sophie watched the android with careful observation. Hank shifted causing the android to jump into action. This was no time to act like an awkward fool.

"Right," he turned to the lieutenant. "Fowler can't have his finest away for too long." He faked a smile and this time. _This time_ he knew Hank knew it was fake. His eyes didn't crinkle when he faked it.

That slight curve to his lips came to show a displeased expression. It wasn't disappointment but something along the lines of annoyance. But he didn't dwell on it. It was painful for the human as well.

All they had been through and suddenly ripped apart because of the worlds harsh opinions. The need for confrontation. The need for...hate. It confused the android to no end.

"Finest my ass. He knows I can do his dirty work, that's all." He stood from the table. He fixed the collar to his stripy shirt. Connor rather liked the unique shirt he always wore. It made him...him.

Sophie observed as she took a sip of coffee from her mug. Her eyes never left him. She was a silent audience taking in their exchanges. It made Connor ever more aware of his emotions. Those confusing heavy emotions.

"Not without a fight, lieutenant. More so from you."

Hank sighed with a fond nod. "Gotta let 'im know I'm not gonna lay down for nobody."

"Just being difficult." Connor corrected. They were both preventing the inevitable and Sophie knew this. She stood using the table to lift herself on shaky arms. Though the medication had started easing the pain, she sighed upon the aches that crossed her body. Connor was by her side, placing a hand under hers and placing the cane in her other hand.

He backed away slowly when he knew she was sturdy. He only looked up when Hank shifted, he too made a move to help his sister. He was hyper aware of everything the man did now. But now, Hank was looking at him with pride.

"Needs to get back to his home. He has people to bust up and others to protect." She smiled fondly when she stood at full height.

Connor should have been leaving with him. He had suggested that he would join Hank and continue being his partner. Continuing wracking their brains to solve more homicides. Continue bickering and rolling eyes to curses that meant nothing.

But he wouldn't. Not today nor for a long while. Connors shoulders fell as Hank took Sophie's hand to walk towards the front door. The android's steps were slow and heavy. Hank helped her walk being a sturdy rock as she took slow steps.

Connor would never forget this. How soft Hank truly was. How kind and patient he was. Especially with him. And for that, Connor owed the human his life. And perhaps that is what made this goodbye so heavy. He was still protecting him still watching his back.

It wasn't pulling him out of the line of fire, or an unpleasant situation he couldn't compute. It was hiding him away until Hank knew he was able to handle it.

Hank loved him.

The front door opened and Connor walked around the corner to see Sophie stepping forward to wrap gentle arms around her brother. She smiled shrugging her shoulders as she clutched him tighter. He hugged her gentle for s along moment before he stepped back.

"You're always welcome here, Hank. This is our home." She nodded slapping his cheek gently. "Call me once in a while."

He nodded. "A call away." He affirmed. She stood there for a moment before looking up to the android. Her eyes were watery and red, nose already red with the strain and burn of tears to come Connor wouldn't know of.

A nod was given to her by her brother and she nodded back. Although slowly, and without assistance she made it a point to leave the doorway allowing both Connor and Hank privacy.

He stepped forward, fingers rolling by his sides in anxiousness. They stood in the doorway facing one another, though Connor wasn't looking at him. A particular rock had the androids undivided attention. Goodbyes were...sad. He didn't like them.

There was an aggravated sigh. It was slow and deep.

"Connor." A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and forced him to turn towards him. His silver eyes went to his LED as it coughed and sputtered a stressed yellow. Finally, the android looked at him with brown, saddened eyes. His jaw was set, only shifting just so to settle his expression.

The android watched as Hank shoved his hand into his pocket, shuffled for a short second, before taking out what he was searching for within a fist. Hank took his hand in his own and placed something in it. He blinked feeling the object's cool calm surface upon his skin. He looked down opening his hand finger by finger. His coin. Tails staring up at him.

Hank found it? He had forgotten of it as soon as he dropped it this morning. How did he come across it? When he was in the bathroom perhaps? Was that why he was so concerned?

"About this morning..." He craned his head forward attempted to make the android look up to him. "Don't forget who you are and what you were."

 _"_ _... But what are you really?"_

The old man forced his hand to close around the coin, moving to wrap an arm around his shoulders, the hand firmly being placed upon the back of his head. His face was placed into his shoulder and Connor closed his eyes. His fist with the coin was pressed against his chest where he could feel the steady pulse of his heart. He took in Hank's scent. The smell of stale whiskey, distant cologne, and the smell of musty sleep odor.

 _"_ _Whatever you want me to be..."_

It was Hank. He remembered this smell, the touch and sensation. He forced it into his memories.

Hesitantly did Connor lift his other arm to place against his back. Upon this did the android open a new wave of emotions. Connor scrunched his eyebrows and closed his eyes tighter, clutching the back of his jacket with desperate fingers.

A shaky breath left the old man. His voice cracked. Garbled and unsteady. "It made you the android that _saved me_."

Upon this the androids throat feel a little too tight, his heart felt a little to large and his pump went a little too fast. Indeed did the man have suicidal tendencies. Indeed his burdens were becoming too heavy to continue on. And no doubt, was he so close to ending it all.

Never would such a state of the art android detective add two plus two _like this_.

Never did he ever think that he was the reason why this human was still alive. He made him happy. He kept him sane. And Sophie's words came to mind again.

Hank placed his chin atop his head and continued to hold him. "I will be back when everything isn't fucked up." He muttered.

Connor didn't open his eyes. "It's always fucked up, Hank." He murmured.

"Bitch of a world." He agreed.

He pulled away reluctantly, Connor following him in a desperate attempt to just stay like that a while longer. But Hank pulled him away, settling his hands on his shoulders. He was purposely holding him firmly. Steadying him. "I'm a call away, son."

He nodded, eyes blinking more than usual. His eyes felt wet. He had seen androids cry before. But never did Connor think he himself would. No tears fell but did they ever want to.

"Take care of yourself, lieutenant. Make sure Sumo gets his walks still." He reminded.

The hands fell from his shoulders, and with it, the steadying sensations. The man became to backpedal and Connor fought every nerve in his being to follow.

Hank nodded. "Right."

"Don't leave the stove on." He joked halfheartedly.

"No promises." He walked to the driver side of the rental.

"Hank," Connor called stopping the man in his tracks. His words felt heavy in his throat. Congested and strained.

"I'm a call away too...if..." He swallowed that lump that just wouldn't go away. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him permanently. "If..."

And that's when his smile caused creases in his eyes and cheeks to appear. It made everything better. So much better... "Not anymore."

A watery laugh escaped the android lips. "Right."

Something gave way as he watched Hank sit in the driver's seat. It felt out of place that he wasn't getting in with him. It felt out of place that he wasn't already turning the dial on the radio to listen to old classic Jazz or his heavy metal.

It felt weird waving an awkward goodbye as he backed out of the driveway. The crunch of the stone echoed in his ears as he stepped forward. He wanted to run after him but a hand upon his arm stopped him.

He turned back to Sophie looking a him with sympathetic eyes. He looked back at the car that backed onto the dirt road.

For that moment he would have ran after him if Sophie hadn't grounded him. He nodded assuring her he wouldn't follow through with his impulse, though it was more for his own sake.


	8. Church

**I want to apologize for the long update. This chapter is sort of a filler for now and setting the stage for the next scene so bear with me for a lil bit.**

 **Okay here's a big hint: Though she is a country artist, she recently did a collaboration with Zedd and Grey**

* * *

It was a simple gesture. One that had Connor standing in the doorway to look back at the woman standing there.

She had said words but Connor doubted he heard them. His emotions were running high and sorting through them was growing too much. The coin was still in his palm, heavy and cool against the skin.

"Connor, come dear." Her words were soft and Connor finally looked away from the road to the woman behind him, the woman that showed him kindness in a heartbeat. The woman that would be his new guardian and caretaker. A human that showed him empathy even before she had lain eyes on him.

She was his new rock. And right now did he need her more than ever. The creases along his cheeks shifted as he clenched his jaw a little too tightly. The coin was held in a vice grip.

When he didn't move, Sophie sighed through her nose. A sound that was quiet and soft but to Connor, was too loud. Everything was raw and much too sensitive. He was too aware of the moment. She reached towards him and wraped her arms around his chest bringing him close. She was shorter than him but the enveloping embrace made his mind freeze. Pause. Take a moment to understand what was happening and look at it in a rational manner.

He found that he rather liked hugs. They felt securing. Safe and warm. "Let's get your mind off of things for a while. It will do you no good to have you worry." Her voice was soft and the hand that cupped his neck was softer.

Against the grip, he nodded.

"I...miss him already." Hank was all he knew. Hank was there for him no matter the situation. He...didn't know any other humans like Hank. He knew Gavin and Tina, Chris and Fowler. But they were acquaintances. Just people to say hello to, to work along side with, and nothing more. Now that he couldn't go back, they were just a memory.

He had no one. Just Hank and now Sophie. It was lonely.

 _He_ was lonely.

Sophie made a sound in her throat. A little hum mixed with indifference. "You have me now." She backed away from the hug and tapped the backs of her fingers under his chin.

He blinked upon the contact and tilted his head.

Those gray hazel eyes looked up to him with assurance. He couldn't help but find himself lost in them. They were swirling storms, though right now they were gentle, telling of clear skies and assurances that no harm would come for now.

"I need to do some grocery shopping after church, Connor. If you like you can come along with me. It can give you a chance to look around."

It was something to do and it would busy his mind. He would be lying if he wasn't curious to see the rest of this no name town. A town that was barely a blink on the map but was the whole world to most.

He flipped the coin in his hand before stashing it away in his pocket. He nodded, though reluctantly, as he followed her inside the place he would now call home.

* * *

When they drove into town, Connor was surprised that the roads were paved. The yellow double line was fading and broken. The shoulders outlineed by fading white lines were crumbling off into the ditches below. Some weeds grew here and there along the cracks and only a few pot holes were avoided. Sophie was a good driver, her truck was small and humble. It was a newer model but held many miles and wear and tear.

"Just like her driver." She chuckled. "But she still has life and ass to kick." She had said.

So many would have given up if they were in her shoes. The advancements in health care had proved to be beneficial for some but not all. Access to such care was still limited. Such as this little town.

And despite this, Sophie held so much enthusiasm and determination. She was strong and wise. He wondered just how much advice and wisdom she could lend to him. He wanted to know, earnestly. This new way of living was terrifying him. It was the unknown. Her guiding hand was all he had now.

A welcome sign, small and humble, beckoned newcomers at the start of what was a little town in the middle of nowhere outlined by tall pines and maples. The paint was peeling and the golden trim was faded. The bushes and flowers at the posts were overgrown. The mulch had faded.

It wasn't a welcome sign anymore. But a relic to tell others of dying roots, humble beginnings, and traditions.

At the beginning of the town there lain a fork in the road. Straight led to the heart and the other led off to nowhere but fields along side the roads.

The truck rumbled as they crawled forward and continued on. There was no yield sign and deep down it bothered Connor that there was no traffic sign to call for a yield or stop. There was a possibility an accident could occur.

Perhaps he would make note of that for whoever was in charge of this particular town.

His musings were interrupted as Sophie spoke. He turned to face her, hands clasped on his knees in patience awaiting her words.

As soon as they came across the first building she was explaining who lived there. The family was nice. Their dog is a pain. The kids are the devil themselves. Such a lovely couple. So on and so forth.

She spoke in a gentle tone that made Connor listen to every word. His LED spun a lazy yellow as he took in the town. The windows had been pulled down to welcome the heated air of late morning. He looked out the window eyes trailing and taking everything he could. He was mapping out the town taking in information as fast as he could. His hair fluttered in the gentle breeze. He looked to the other side.

There were barely any cars. The road was empty with but one other car that was on the other side. The driver was talking to someone on the sidewalk. They were smiling and soon waved goodbye with a loud laugh.

If this were the city no doubt would horns be blaring to make them move. But this wasn't the undying crazed pace of the city. There were no lines of cars, pedestrians, stop lights, and crosswalks.

There were lush front lawns and traditional buildings made of wood and covered in paint that flaked at the edges. There were front porches with rocking chairs and swings. There were brick buildings with glass storefronts and wooden signs that hung by rusty piping.

Connor couldn't take it in fast enough.

It was all so _very new_.

He had never seen anything like it. So different and unnatural from the streamline store fronts, sharp electronic advertising, and metal workings of the city. The city was strict and robotic. Orderly and clean. Nothing was disproportionate or imperfect. Everything had a rhythm that never died.

Here...everything was organic and lopsided. Imperfect and somehow...perfect at the same time.

Nothing felt rushed or hectic. As a matter of fact, Connor looked back at Sophie and observed the manually driven vehicle. Connor realized that Sophie was driving below city speeds. And did he realize soon that it was acceptable.

It was _acceptable_.

A car that turned from a side road was now behind them and they too didn't mind. Their arm hung out of the window and tapped the door at a mindless pace.

The driver then waved to a man on the side of the road setting up what was a farm stand in front of his store. To the side of the store was space for five cars to park. It was a larger storefront with a wide pathway to allow for old wooden tables to be set up. A chalk board displayed the today's special of deli meats and coffee.

It was a humble grocery shop and Connor _stared_ at the fresh produce within the stand's boxes

Fresh produce.

In its _whole_ and entirety.

He had only seen vegetables in cans, freezed, in air tight canisters, and bags. The only time it was sold in whole was when it was grown in the city limits and immediately sold directly to buyers to preserve. He found himself leaning over closer to Sophie to get a better look. There was corn in it's husks, peppers, and tomatoes. Cucumbers spilled over into a wooden crate that were on sale for a dollar.

"Isn't it too early for harvest? Where did it come from?" He asked truly curious.

"Ah, he gets a shipment every Monday from downstate. A lot of it is from the western and southern regions, by the end of summer he'll be packed."

That made sense. Warmer climates produced better quality produce. "How do you preserve the produce? Wouldn't it go bad?" He mumbled raising an eyebrow. It would especially in today's heat. It was to be a hot one.

Sophie was looking at him with crinkled eyes, her lines around her mouth turned up in humor. "No, it won't. Not unless you don't care of them. I had a garden once. Produce holds up well if you do it right." She winked. "We're stopping there after church. I bet you will love it, judging by those stars in your eyes."

He looked away suddenly feeling very foolish upon his excitement being pointed out. He was becoming excited over produce? How silly of him. He was acting childish and-.  
"It's alright, Connor." She had seen his smile fade. She tapped his thigh in assurance. "Be a little more gentle on yourself, dear. This is all new for you, so be excited. It's a hell of a lot better than being down."

And this was the truth. Hank wouldn't want him to live here in a state of unease and depression. By rA9 he would never wish that for him. He'd rather have him be happy and perhaps be amazed by the little things such as fresh produce laying about for sale.

He wouldn't stop reminding him how excited he was when he first tried on clothing not made specifically by Cyberlife. The bill that day was rather high.

"That's John by the way. Henry's father and the one who runs that store." Her voice had taken an even tone.

They had long driven past the general store.

Henry. That name was familiar. "Is that Cash's partner?" He inquired. A voice used when investigating. Curious and pushing for a truthful answer.

Sophie sighed, her grip on the steering wheel turning stern. "Partner? Don't make my heart stop now, dear." She huffed. "Henry has been Cash's boyfriend for a few months now."

"Boyfriend? So they are romantically involved. Interesting."

She nodded. "They hit it off too well feeding off each others misery. I shouldn't talk bad about my daughter's decisions but oh, Connor, he's nothing _but_ bad for her." Her voice was heartbroken and grave.

"I understand. You care for her but can not make her choices. Perhaps, as Hank had said, she will learn on her own."

Sophie stiffened and looked over to the android who continued to look forward. "So you did hear us talkin' in the kitchen. It's very rude to eavesdrop, Connor." A little smirk was at her lips but nothing more. It wasn't humorous.

Connor didn't feel bashful or caught. "I apologize. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

They drove down the road continuing their lazy trek. On the passenger side laid a stone building, marble trimming the stone walkways and stairs. It was a beautiful structure and Connor realized why. It was the community center. Where the front door was open, a tall man with honey dark skin wiped down the brass handle. His long dark hair was tied back into braids that reached his shoulders.

They made eye contact and a smile flicked over his mouth. A hesitant wave was given to him and Connor couldn't help but find himself giving a single, awkward, wave back.

"What about you, Connor?" She asked suddenly.

The question made him look over to her quickly. "Me?"

"Are _you_ alright?"

Across from the community center was a small park. A children's playground made of unpainted wood stood off to the side. A statue of a man, perhaps the founder of this town, stood in the center. A water fountain that was outlined by stone paths was becoming uneven and grown over with grass and moss. A couple, jogged their way down the path speaking in huffing and puffing voices.

They were discussing what to have for dinner.

"I'm functioning at full capacity." He smiled over to the older woman.

She however did not smile and Connor found himself erasing it, and biting his lip. She was being serious. He bowed his head looking to his lap. "I'm...alright." He nodded.

Sophie eyed him with a critical side glance.

"I'm alright." He said more surely, more so to assure himself.

Sophie's shoulders fell to a more relaxed slump. "If anything is on your mind, don't be afraid to talk, dear. I don't care what you got as a brain. It will do you no good to keep it all up there." She tapped a finger to her temple. "Does no one any good. So talk if ya gotta, Connor. Eventually it will just...spill over."

She turned back towards him, voice stern causing him to jump. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered immediately. Old habits died hard, or so what Hank had declared time after time..

They came to a slower crawl and Connor realized why. They had come to a stop sign. _The first one._

"The heart." She said with a hum. "The only place in town with an intersection."

And thank rA9 it had stop signs. Sophie flicked the directional to turn right. The light upon the dash flickered on and the 'click-tap' rang until she made the turn.

"Down back there is the mechanic. Matt runs it with his family. His father owns the business and he's teaching his daughter the ropes. Good family. Tightly knit. Straight ahead was the bar. Everyone always goes there for a bite or drink after mass. Even father Lawrence." A chuckle.

"Down here is the church and further down is the station."

"Station?"

"The one cop, cruiser, and firetruck this place has." She cackled. "Timothy and Luke. Bless their souls. All they do is chase Harvey and the boys around for those damn fireworks they keep hidden somewheres. That jail cell hasn't seen a soul in a long while." The sound turned into a chuckle.

Connor found himself smiling upon the sound. It was an earthy sound. Wholesome and filled with the humor he found intoxicating.

Again Sophie flicked the directional slowing down. Connor leaned forward to look up to a white building. The church was a modest structure painted white with a single steeple and a cross upon the tip. The windows were stained in broken multiple colors. She easily maneuvered her way through the too small parking lot that was too filled. Some had squeezed in on the lawn or on the street side. Sophie, however pulled into a handicap spot marked by bright blue lines. She seemed smug about it.

"There is always a positive to everything, two sides to a coin." She winked undoing her seat belt. She turned the engine off and sighed curtly. She turned to him and held one of his hands. Her eyes were heavy telling of an apology.

She didn't want him going in with her. Not so soon. All of the town's people were in there and deep down Connor was thankful. It would have been...overwhelming to meet them all at once and…

His LED flickered a stressed yellow. Cash's threat suddenly weighed heavy on his mind.

She squeezed his hand. "Wait here Connor. I won't be long. I promise." The words were a vow. No doubt she didn't want to leave the android all alone for too long. The promise was relieving and assuring. He, indeed, felt lost, without Sophie or Hank by his side.

The android watched as she climbed down from the truck using the handle on the side of the dash as support.

"Keep the keys. Listen to some music." She assured, closed the door, and tapped the side of the door as if in assurance.

Connor tilted his head watching the older woman make her way slowly towards the holy building. He opened his mouth to ask if she needed assistance but A young woman from the church rushed ahead and held her by the arm. A laugh and smile was shared as she was helped up the stairs. Only when Sophie disappeared inside did he look away.

He looked down to the keys and flicked his mouth in a curious manner. It wouldn't hurt to preoccupy himself.

Carefully, with too much thought, he figured out how to turned over the keys once. He jumped upon the chiming, low ding to alert that a seat belt was not in place. He blinked. How odd. This technology was so...obsolete. And yet...here it was. Living. His hand hovered towards the stereo that was not touch screen nor voice activated. His LED spun a lazy yellow as he pinched the knob turnign it this way and that. Nothing. Well, now. He tried pressed it.

The stereo came to life as a host to a talk show came through the static filled speakers. How odd. It sounded so fuzzy...old and yet, Connor found himself smiling a bit. It was like playing with a relic. A past time that he had not experienced before. Nimble fingers moved to the other knob and twisted. The numbers scrolled endlessly until they cycled through again.

Quickly he researched the different channels locally available. He found himself...drawn to a political talk station. Angry voices filled the cabin and his thirium pump pulsed quicker. It was a different day.

It was a different day but the humans still bickered about the _same damn thing_.

He sat there listening to two men battle back and forth with their heated words. It was always the androids, it seemed. The economy. The price of gas. More jobs would be lost because Androids now wanted the ability to earn money. Was it so hard to accept a new sentient species would roam alongside humans? Were humans so selfish and greedy?

As he listened he was hoping for someone to come along and pull him out of the metaphorical rabbit hole. Hank wasn't there to pull him by the collar and turn the television off. He wasn't there to tell him to stop watching "that crap" and tell him to walk Sumo instead. Sophie wasn't there to pull him back from that ledge.

He had himself now.

He had to save himself.

With a curt flash of red from the LED, the android forced himself to flick to another station. _Anything._ Deep down it was harder to do so than he though. After all, he was part of the reason why they were in this mess.

His chest felt tight as he released a very necessary exhale. Connor leaned back in the seat. He realized the tightness in his chest was not just from the uneasy emotions, but from the seat belt he failed to undo. With deft and smooth motions he clicked the belt and leaned his head back against the headrest.

Soft music played in the background. It was enough to calm his nerves and refocus on the now.


	9. Henry

**WE HAVE A WINNER SilverLavellen (On A03) guessed the correct artist. Marren Morris's "HERO" is the album that inspired this fanfic. Specifically the song "Once". Also, I want to take the time to apologize for such a long wait between chapters. As you know life is sort of hectic at the moment but know that I try my hardest to get these chapters out for you guys. I love you all for sticking by. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Spring 2039, New York**

Sophie couldn't sit for long periods of time. It was twenty minutes later that the elder woman came out of the church and Connor noted mass was still in session. Though he did not ask, she explained herself. She sat in the truck with a sigh and flinch. A medicine bottle was pulled from the clunky center console and pills were popped into her mouth. After she swallowed them, a smile came to her lips. "You always have some time to have a chat with the man upstairs."

Humans had different religions and beliefs. Some more spiritual and some more scientific. Androids even had their rA9 as well. It didn't take long for the woman to turn over the engine to her truck, pull out of the parking lot, and back onto the narrow roads that acted as veins to this town.

Connor spent his time simply observing his surrounds during the time she was in church. The trees would sway to a gentle breeze and a slight sting of smoke that came from far away hung in the air.

The android noted the way Sophie reached behind her seat, keeping one hand on the steering wheel with ease. He leaned back seeing if he could get what she was searching for. "Can I-?"

Before he finished his offer, she found what she was looking for and presented it to him. He blinked upon the object.

"Here. For now, wear this." It was an old, faded baseball cap. When she spoke again, her voice was sad. "Cash's words were harsh but in a way, truth always is. Until you are settled more into town..."

She bounced the faded thing in her hand, beckoning for him to take it. With hesitance Connor took it in his hands and stared it down. Never was he ashamed of who he was. But now, as he looked at the accessory did a pang of guilt and shame crawl into the forefront of his mind.

Connors expression turned heavy.

He jumped away from the hand that brushed lovingly over a LED that flickered a yellow before returning to a blue.

She took her hand away as if she was burned. "Connor..."

He didn't apologize. His voice was robotic. "I understand. Safety first. It's logical."

Sophie narrowed her eyes and turned to him for a moment to get across her firm expression. "Don't you dare think for a moment this is your fault. This has _nothing_ to do with you. It's others that have to change to accept you. As I said before, Connor, we don't bleed the same color but damn it, you're family now. To me and this town. Soon, they will accept that."

Her words cracked like a whip, splitting the air in the cabin. They were strong and firm. She soothed the forefront of the emotions but nothing would be the balm to ease the burning in his heart. Never was he ashamed of himself before. He wore his LED proudly. It was who he was. Who he would forever be. He was an android. He didn't need to hide himself. He didn't think so, but those doubts were now sowed in the soil.

With reluctance did he place the cap upon his head, tucking his hair under the brim. A sad expression crossed Sophie's face as she looked over to him. She tried to reconcile it with a smile. "You look too handsome." Her voice crackled a bit. The compliment was genuine and Connor looked over to her, a small bashful smile crawling over his lips, though it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

They drove back the way they had come, making their way down the street with a handful of other cars that lagged alongside them. They pulled into the grocery parking lot and a curse left her mouth. Her voice was sad and her expression was firm.

"I was wondering where Cash was." Her voice was low. "She never misses choir..." Her eyes narrowed. It was a quick glance over, due to the tone of her voice. The creases of the skin to her eyes were deepened, showing signs of exasperated anger.

Heavy thoughts were forgotten upon hearing the name. Connor turned follow the woman's line of sight. A shot of fire went through him. There, at the end of the lot in the sun, was Cash and her truck. Next to her truck was another larger, impossibly clunkier one, though black in color.

But that's not what he was focused on. No. Like the eye the storm he _centered_ on Cash. Staring for too long at Cash was dangerous. It was playing with a viper ready to strike, playing with fate and chances that she would look over and catch his stare. Even as he opened the car door and stepped out of the truck he never broke his gaze away from her.

She was lounging on the hood of her truck, leaning back on her elbows, her leg folded over a bent knee kicking it to the beat of a country song filtering through the radio. A fraying, straw, cowboy hat shaded her stormy eyes as she greedily soaked in the suns' rays.

Her honey hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back spilling in the most generous ways that had Connors's LED spin a faster yellow.

She smiled as she blew a large pink bubble. The corners of her mouth were curled devilishly as the bubble popped. She sucked it back into her mouth, saying something low and looked over to another man. He was talking and gesturing as he spoke. Another broke in rudely and laughed.

Cash added her word that made the man wave at her with a dismissive shake of his head. She frowned and shouted at him. He laughed and she did too.

 _Henry._

His long frizzy, dark hair was pulled into a loose bun, framing a sharp jaw shadowed by a straggly unkempt shadow. His hands were calloused and rough, a sign of a hard worker or lack of cleanliness. Under worn loose jeans and a faded t-shirt of an old time rock band, skin was tanned speckled with sun spots and scars. His eyes were dark and merciless.

Henry's stature was scrawny, especially at the hips and legs. Despite this he seemed he could pull his own weight. He only broke away his observing stare when Sophie pulled him by the hand.

"It's rude to stare." She mumbled lowly.

He hated being caught. "I apologize." He quickly scrambled to look away.

She didn't say anything more though she used his arm to help herself stay steady as she walked. He didn't mind but couldn't help but look back at the group. Cash had finally noticed them both. She was looking over at him and his thirium pump froze in its place, like lightning had cracked straight through.

Her jaw was set holding the piece of gum in place as she watched them walk to the storefront. Her head was tipped upward and cocked to the side. Though they were far, he could see those stormy caramel green eyes. They sparkled in the sun sending stardust to flick at the edges. Connor could see it all. He could see her fierce beauty. A fire that made his face hurt all over again.

And because emotions were new, a short flick of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth and disappeared. It was a giddy emotion, like he had successfully prodded the caged lion and got its attention.

 _And she knew it._

Cash moved her jaw to chew her piece of gum once before looking away. She continued to bounce her foot again and tipped her hat down, to shadow more of her face. She leaned back on the hood of the car, crossing her arms behind her head. Her shirt rode up revealing a toned stomach.

" _Keep_ staring, Connor." Sophie's voice broke him away just in time to save him from Harvey's glance. "You're playing with fire right now."

Connor smiled again though it was in embarrassment. "What do you mean?"

"If Henry glances this way, be sure to get the lights knocked out of you again." They made their way to the tables that Connor had seen on their way to church.

Only then was his attention ripped away from them fully. There was a musty smell from the damp wooden displays, a sort of green and wet tinge he couldn't quite identify.

"Highly unlikely. Cash was only able to strike me because she caught me off guard. If a fight were to unfold, I could quickly end it in record time. You know this." A corner of his mouth lifted up.

Sophie was quick to mull about in the cucumbers.

He watched with curiosity. She sent him a side glance before her eyes returned to her hands. "Boy, do I know. You wouldn't have to worry about me holdin' you back, none."

Despite everything a chuckle left the android.

Sophie continued on as if they were already holding another conversation. "When I had a garden, when it was at it's prime," she started out in a fond tone, "those damned things were better than this shit you get nowadays."

She plucked one from the pile and handed it to Connor. "You want a small one. The bigger they are the more seeds they have inside. You don't want the seeds. They're sweet to eat but the flesh is what you want." She tapped the vegetable as Connor held it in his hand.

"Oh." Was all he said twisting and turning the thing in hand. He looked back up blinking as the woman went over to a bin of tomatoes still on the vine.

As she shifted the fruit delicately, a new smell met his nose. It was more green than the color itself, a sort of musty and sharp smell that had his nose tingling. He scrunched his nose up and leaned away.

"Don't tell me androids can have allergies now." She chuckled. When she presented a tomato did her hands come back with a yellow tinge.

"That's the pollen and vines you're smelling. Smells good, don't it?" The older woman smirked.

Connor nodded though he rubbed his nose to rid of the itch that had oddly formed there. "It does." He nodded once and chuckled in return. "I...I don't think I was programmed with allergies."

"Good." She replied curtly. "Those damn wild lilacs down the road drive me crazy. Don't need two of us sneezin'."

Connor observed the elderly woman with interest as she mulled about the green peppers. She went on about a three four rule. Upon the bottom of the pepper were there bumps. "If there's four its a female, has more seeds but are sweeter. The ones with three bumps are males and have less seeds but are best for cooking."

He was unaware that produce had designated genders. He knew of pollen and the cycles from seed to plant and all over again. But this was an interesting morsel of information.

Useless to him in the long run but never could the android stop learning. Brown curious eyes lifted up from the pepper she had handed off to him. He held her choices cradled in both arms delicately.

"You seem to know a lot about your produce."

She nodded. "I told you. I had a garden. There is nothing like planting the seeds and watching the fruits of your labor grow. Nothing like dirt under fingernails and the smell of thirsty dirt drinking springs first rain."

Her words were poetic but Connor didn't understand the deeper meaning from her fond voice. She continued to pluck and inspect the peppers and Connor remained quiet.

He couldn't help but feel a prickle go down his neck and hesitantly he looked over his shoulder stealing a glance at Cash and Henry. They were both looking his way now and he quickly turned away. Sophie was unaware of his growing paranoia.

"Sophie!" The android jumped upon the bellow. His LED blinked a red before settling back to yellow then blue. In the meantime he had almost dropped her carefully picked selection.

"I knew it was you. Gotta give every single damn thing the _third_ _degree_." He turned to face a middle aged man. Something under those words was heavier. He narrowed them critically at him not particularly liking the way he was looking a Sophie.

Under the brim of a leather cowboy hat glittered blue creased and heavy eyes. His mustache twitched as he chewed his cheek in some for of annoyance. Gray hair stuck out from under the hat and tickled the nape of his neck and face. He didn't give him his attention. Not yet anyway. Connor was about to step in feeling as though this man meant ill will. He should have known better. Sophie could hold her own, in her own special fiery way.

She paid no mind to the man. She was busy with her own task. After a moment and a sigh from the older man she decided to give him the time of day. "I'm paying good money for shit, John. Might as well make sure it's good shit."

He backed away from the door frame. "Pah, you're just a damn old woman set in your ways." He waved her off and finally looked at the android. He looked him up and down in a manner that meant he wanted to be seen doing it.

"Who's this? New in town? Shit..." John chuckled. He moved to shake his hand but the android tilted his head curiously. "I am sorry, John, but..." He indicated his filled arms.

" _Dumbass_." She hissed.

He sighed pulling his hand back upon the, indeed, foolish move. "This is Connor, he's from the city, He's staying with me for a little while." Finally happy with another pepper selected from the bunch she turned to John and challenged him to say any more on the matter.

"Connor this is John, Henry's father and the owner of _shit_ produce."

Never breaking the intense glare, she plopped the thing on top of the pile in the android's arms and in return shifted nervously. The tone of the conversation shifted. He felt it. Or so his programming said so.

"Relative?" He scratched his head moving his hat a bit, though his eyes were twinkling in mischief. Connor didn't think the harsh comment went over the man's head.

"You can say that."

"Ah, I see, well, son, If ya ever need anythin' let me know. I got the best _shit_ in town."

"The _only_ shit." Sophie rolled her eyes.

Exasperated with the insults he couldn't quite defend himself from, he changed the topic. "What's for dinner tonight Sophie? I got some steak on sale."

Like a crack of lightning she wasn't a step too slow with her words. It made Connor's lips turn up slightly. "Is it about to go bad?"

Again the man sighed. His mouth curved into a nervous lopsided smile as he tilted his body in a 'so so' manner. "...It's past it's prime."

"Thought so."

In defeat the man backed away and walked into the shop. Sophie shot the android a look that wasn't impressed. He came back with a wire mesh hand basket. He placed it on the farm stand placing his hands on his hips as if awaiting praise for his courtesy. Connor bit but only by so much with a curt word of thanks before carefully placing each vegetable in the basket.

The man took Sophie by the shoulder to which she politely shrugged off. " _You_ can lead the way, John." Connor smirked upon this. He was truly entertained by her fire that the man clearly did not see or rather, pay any mind to. Humorously he compared him to a fly. A fly bouncing off a window pane in hopes it would get through.

Reluctantly the man walked ahead of her grumbling under his breath. She huffed a little laugh of pity as she followed.

He too, went to go inside and follow Sophie as she spoke away with John, but a voice to the right of him had him stopping in his tracks, stilling any motion he was about to fulfill.

"Yeah you." He looked up to the human calling him. Henry's voice was a grating sound. "New guy." Scratchy and pitched in a way that made his audios attentive to him in a bad way. It was like sandpaper yet had the smooth characteristics of a practiced, sweet talking _liar_.

"Come here."

He looked back towards Sophie who had walked ahead already, too engaged with John in a match of wits and patience. With a sigh and a shaky intuition, he decided to entertain the human. After all, he might as well start making introductions. Good or bad. Sooner or later. Henry or not...

As Connor moved away from the store front and into the sun he couldn't help but let his eyes stray away from the straggly human and train on Cash.

She watched him just as fiercely though curiously. She chewed her gum thoughtfully, silently. Though when he came close she swung her legs over the side of the truck and reached out for Henry who was standing close by. He wrapped his hands around her middle and she slid down his front. It was a lewd motion, slow and purposely displayed in front of him. Her eyes staying connected with his throughout made him feel uncomfortable.

He kissed her jaw rather messily and Connor couldn't help but find himself disgusted by the hungry gaze that lingered on her for a while.

"I know you're new to town" He started, craning his neck towards him. He didn't bother to face his body towards the android. He wasn't interested in engaging or making a fight. Yet.

"But I see ya eyeing my girl. Lay _off_."

Cash stood to his side remaining silent. Her arms were crossed and her jaw was set again. Her gaze was unwavering and steady. Again though, Connor felt no intimidation. If he did it was only from the man before him and it wasn't much to worry about.

That is until Henry finally faced him, lifting the hat by under the brim with a curt smack. The cap fell to the dusty ground with a puff of the clay earth. Connor looked down at the accessory slowly, his LED flickered a calm and collected blue.

When Harvey spoke again it was in awe, his voice grating on the audios. "Holy shit Cash, you were right..."

Brown eyes, now dangerous, looked up to the woman. He only felt bad for a moment when he made her falter. He made her feel threatened. Cash looked away from him before a sneer came across her lips, hiding any weakness that she knew he caught. It was halfhearted. "In the plastic." She spat flicking her eyes up and down his stature.

Behind the couple, A few others clicked their tongues in regret and handed over cash to one other man. He was smiling gleefully. Bets were taken on him. Being _an android_. It humored him and stung him at the same time. Just an object of their fun. An object.

"You're lucky you're under Anderson's wing or else I would have busted you open like a beer can." His voice was stern as he shoved his shoulder and stepped close to his face. He found pleasure as he flicked his gaze to a yellowing LED. A crooked smile crossed his lips, showing yellowed teeth stained by something stronger than coffee or liqueur.

Connor scrunched his nose in distaste. The man smelled of body odor and stale bourbon. "You're not welcome here and never will be. Not what your kind did to our families." Connor leveled him with a flat yet stern gaze. He only broke it reluctantly. He felt anger, annoyance, and despair all at the same time. His hands flicked by his sides wishing for the coin that weighed heavy in his pocket to quit burning his skin.

No. He didn't want to flick his coin about. He wanted to do _more_. Close them tight into fists and strike them hard against the man's face.

He released a calming sigh that was needed to cool his thoughts. He had to break the intense stare. He had to be the one to back down and submit to the unspoken battle between them. Henry laughed as Connor slowly picked up his hat making a show of dusting off the brim. In one fluid motion did he place it atop his head again. He didn't bother to fix the stray strands that blew in the hot breeze that carried more than hot asphalt and the green of the trees.

"Duly noted." He nodded his head once in a sort of bow.

" _Connor_? Where did that damn boy go now?"

Henry was the first to move, the same crooked smile spreading his lips. He wrapped an arm around Connor's shoulders. The android sneered. His body odor offended him. This close cheap cologne along with something all too familiar thrived in the heat around them.

He swung the android to face the woman standing at the edge of the wooden storefront. "Mrs. Anderson! You need help with your groceries? I can take them for you!" He shouted in a tone that hinted as if they were having a good ol' time together. Cash huffed a laugh smiling back to the other humans that had begin chuckling. One now held a bottle of whiskey and Cash was quick to move over.

"Share damn it. _Fuck_."

Connor narrowed his eyes upon this and set his jaw, a worried expression taking over the anger he felt. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to lose sight of her. This Harvey was nothing but a slimy, lying human that indeed had Cash caught up in his web. What did she _see_ in him?

Connor finally took the man's arm and ripped it away from his body. He stepped away tugging his shirt down and rolling his shoulders. He leveled him with a glare that he didn't mean to be shown. Normally he was so composed. But now…

Never did Connor feel dislike or hate towards another. Sure, he could feel indifference or bothered or annoyed especially in the presence of Gavin Reed but this man...

The smile he gave him was disgusting and promising something more that made Connor want to wipe it off.

"Alright..." He called back to Cash who had downed more than an ample amount of whiskey in one go.

His heart broke when she scrunched her face and shook her head upon the sting. Henry wrapped his hands around her, gripping his hands on her ass. It made him sick and Connor turned away before he could witness a kiss from those disgusting cracked lips.

"Taste so good, babe." Connor walked away setting his jaw tightly. He couldn't bear the broken hearted expression upon Sophie's face. He couldn't bear the chuckle that left her lips. It held anything but happiness. It was forced.

"See you later, android." She called.

Connor didn't reply, taking Sophie's groceries from her hands roughly. She released them with a startled sound.

Regret filled him. He had tugged her arms from the force and caused her to stumble. He had to reign in his emotions. He had to calm down. All it did was earn a nasty laugh from Henry and a comment about him being useless.

His LED continued to cycle a yellow. He felt frustrated. He felt sad. He felt angry and troubled. He easily placed the bags into the back. Swiftly he sat in the front seat. He could feel them watching him. Feel them laughing their twisted laugh. He felt...ridiculed.

How silly. Absolutely _asinine_. He took the cap off his head and rubbed his fingers through his hair. A human habit he had learned from watching other officers at the precinct when frustration grew. The gesture calmed his nerves but only a bit. His fingers felt twitchy and his chest felt tight.

He was an advanced prototype. Could handle any situation with ease. But this? This encounter had him frustrated beyond what he could possibly comprehend. All because of a few words, gestures and simply _observing._ He ran through the words and found no immediate explanation for any of it.

Bullets he could take. Harsh words from a spitting mouth he could handle. But when it came to something so clear and obvious, such as Harvey being nothing but bad for Cash…

The solution was there but why didn't she accept it?

He jumped when the driver door was opened. Connor made it a point to not look over at the elderly woman as she sat in the driver's seat. He had hurt her with his impulsive anger. No, a temper tantrum was a better description for it. A nasty huff of laughter left him that had Sophie asking his name. He ignored her.

Next to them the rumble to both Cash's and Henry's truck started with a roar.

He didn't give them a side glance even as they drove away, with their friends sitting in the truck beds.

"Connor. Are you alright?"

This time he acknowledged her. This time he was truthful. It had him struggling.

"No." He grated.

He sat back in the seat closing his eyes. It felt better that they were gone. He felt his thirium pump slowing and his internals calming. His eyes fell to the dashboard.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Sophie. I...was immature. I didn't like this encounter."

Sophie turned just enough to face him. "No one does when it comes to that boy." She smiled though it was sad and painful. "You care for her just as I do."

Perhaps.

"So, that makes you angry knowing she is with someone with the likes of Henry."

Maybe.

"That's more than alright, dear. Let the emotions run through."

Connor released his jaw, feeling the pain of his own force crawling up his temples.

"Did he hurt you at all? What did that boy do to you?" She narrowed her eyes and by the change in tone did Connor move to look over at her. He understood why no one dared to go toe to toe with the woman. Though she was old, she possessed a sweet but dangerous voice that could knock anyone down, that could stop a man in his tracks.

Indeed, Henry was afraid of this woman. Being so friendly, twisted and sweet in front of her was just a guise. And he doubted that she believed any second of it. It was the blockade, a wall of sandbags against the raging tide that came with the storm. But one day would that break. One day would one of them do so.

Connor finally shook his head. "Empty threats." He assured.

Sophie sighed herself. The storm was traded for something tired as she sank in seat. She placed a hand to her braid flipping it over her shoulder. She took the keys in her hand and started the truck. "Don't think for a moment that boy has me fooled dear. Henry is nothing but trouble and I'm afraid he has Cash under his crooked spell."

The alcohol, the crude gestures of affection. The disgusting show of faked happiness he saw upon his touch. Why? It was so easy to see that she was unhappy. It made so much sense that Henry was a terrible person. Just from this encounter he knew this. It boggled the android's mind to no end. What could she possibly see in that human? Did she know the pain she caused her mother? The pain she caused herself?

Before he could agree, she snapped at him like a whip. "And don't get me started on John's rusted silver tongue! Try sweet talking me every which way in favor of his brat and my good side."

Though, as they drove along the town's main vein, watching the scenery pass by, the image of her sucking down so much whiskey replaced everything. Instead of Cash he saw Hank, downing his misery, guilt, and depression until the bottom of the bottle was seen. Was she too, chasing down something? Was she too, suffering as Hank had been? She was so desperate to take in so much at once as if to prepare herself for something. To numb whatever was to come with Henry…

He looked away from the window and down to the dash again. Why did he care so much? Was it because she too was part of Hank's family? Was it because... _he_ knew all too well what she was going through? _Why did he care_?

He had his own emotions to sort through. Learn through his deviancy and his new surroundings. He had his own demons to face. He had his own issues to address and yet he wanted to push them all aside to _save_ Cash. His needs were not important, just as it was with Hank. He placed himself after those before him.

"I wish she would just talk to me. That damned Henry playing with her."

Her voice was soft, broken and faraway. It had his own heart reaching out for her. All they wanted to do was help her, even though she didn't see the need to do so herself. He wasn't even here for a day and he was already thrown into something he was not prepared for.

Family matters were indeed harsh and for a moment Connor didn't want to speak about Cash anymore. He wanted to be selfish. Just once. Everything was becoming too much all of a sudden. It was striking home a little too hard.

He surprised himself with his own words. "Do you wish for me to rid of, Henry?" A slight growl had managed to slide into his tone of voice. He widened his eyes upon this and looked over to Sophie ready for a verbal lashing. Though it never came. Like a child that had gotten away with a swear word, Connor couldn't help but smile.

"Do I wish."

The same smile remained, turning all too clever. He pushed how far he could go. "I can with ease, and hide the body where no one can ever-."

"Dear, as much as I would love to see that boy away from my girl you are not killin' nobody." She chuckled. "Promise me that."

Connor sat back in his seat, the smile lessening to but a clever curl at the corner of his lips. He was glad to make her chuckle even just a little. Pain was something he decided he didn't like all too well. "The offer will always stand, Mrs. Anderson."


End file.
